Avatar Kitala: Rise of the Shizen
by LunarMage24
Summary: Eighteen years after the death of Avatar Korra, her successor Kitala ventures to Republic City for the first time as she begins her Air Bending training. Yet, as Kita meets her new friends, copes with her place in the public eye, and wrestles within herself, a threat to the world's balance is preparing to emerge. Heartwarming friendships and romances await! Cover art drawn by me!
1. Chapter 1

Fire, Air, Water, Earth...

It's been eighteen years since the tragic death of Avatar Korra, and the lively Republic City has been continuously expanding. Unfortunately, she was not able to achieve peace before her untimely murder and the metropolis has descended into segregation and chaos. A wall was built around the new Spirit Portal as decreed by the new President Yanwei, with spirit wilds growing along the inside of its border.

Prince Wu eventually succeeded in eliminating the monarchy in the Earth Kingdom, yet when it was time for a free election, the people made Wu their Prime Minister. Now, he has been replaced by an earthbender named Giyan, a calm and collected young man. He attempted to tear down the wall between the lower and middle rings of Ba Sing Se, but it resulted in looting and wreckage, almost returning to the state it was in after the Earth Queen's death.

The Air Temples are steadily repopulating, with a colony of nomads still settled on Air Temple Island. The colossal Tenzin Bridge, named by Avatar Korra, now connects it to the mainland.

The Northern Water Tribe has been peacefully maintained by Eska alone since the passing of her brother, while Asami and Korra's son, Hiro Sato, has brought the Southern Tribe into a new Era.

Now, to help restore balance to the United Republic, her home city, and the world, Kitala is ready to make her debut as the new Avatar.

 **Book One: Sense**

"You're not concentrating," Jinora noticed as she observed Kitala's stance.

"I'm sorry I'm just anxious…" She sighed, dropping her shoulders.

"Don't worry about tonight. This might be in your honor, but most everyone there will be preparing for the Summit."

"The summit?"

"The World Leader Summit, where all the heads of each nation meet for a two day conference for discussion. The city has made an event of it, there's a festival on the second day and everything."

"Yeah, I've heard of it!"

"The Avatar is of course expected to attend the Summit itself."

"What?! But I'm, I'm-"

"Don't fret, it'll be more of a learning experience."

"I'll try," Kitala nodded and steadied herself again, lifting her palms and preparing to run through the steps again. Jinora slid her right foot out in a wide circle, then stepping and pivoting on her left. Kitala mirrored her movements, and the two created a gust of wind between them. She followed her master through the rest of the sequence three more times before she was dismissed to get ready.

Kitala bowed, a wide grin on her face as she scurried off to her room. Jinora returned the bow, and softly smiled as she watched her go. In the weeks since the new avatar had come to Air Temple Island, Jinora had felt immense gratitude. There had been many achievements she was proud of in her fifty years of living, but being the master of the new Avatar like her father was before her, held a special place in her heart.

It had been trying at first. Jinora wasn't sure how to interact with this girl. The only thing she knew about her before they met was that Kitala was born and raised as an orphan in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. The White Lotus found her five years ago, and she had already reached a level above most masters in water and fire bending. She had a basic understanding of air bending, yet the last element was challenging. Despite hailing from the Earth kingdom, Kitala apparently has had the most difficulty with earthbending. Yet before she knew that, Jinora expected a hard headed and thick skinned girl, which would have been in her comfort zone after years of working with Korra.

You can imagine her surprise when a cheerful young woman flying in on an enormous winged cat came to be her student. After only one day with her, she reminded Jinora of her younger sister Ikki, who now headed up the Western Air Temple alongside her son and two daughters. It was an adjustment, but rather refreshing. It often made her laugh to remember Tenzin's difficulty with Korra compared to how lucky she was to have a more spiritually inclined Avatar.

Kitala slipped the pins out of her two buns and let her silver waves fall to her waist. Letting her hair down wasn't something she did often, but it was a special night after all. She took off her black halter top and baggy pants, her usual training outfit, and slid her dress on. It was also black, strapless and hugged her figure down to her knees, where it ruffled out just slightly. A green lotus was embroidered on the top, and she wore matching t-strap heels to finish.

Jinora and Kai, both adorned in floor length formal Air Nomad robes, waited for her before departing. Kitala begged to take the train system, which now ran on high arching bridges all throughout the city. Though it had grown outward, Republic City also built upward, and metal buildings over thirty stories high were now dispersed throughout with the tracks of the bullet train weaving between them.

The night she and Kotya, her winged Avatar steed, flew into the city, they expertly bobbed around the sharp corners, then swooping down low amongst the Sato mobiles. Though Ba Sing Se was still the largest city in the world, they were much farther behind in innovation. Prime Minister Wu had begun to excel their technology by spreading the sales of Sato mobiles and now Future Industries Televisions, but when Giyan came into power, his more traditional outlook halted the progress.

"I've never seen anything like this…" Kitala whispered as she stepped out of the car that picked them up at the station and gazed up at the red carpeted steps leading into the city hall.

"And it's all for you! No pressure!" Kai chuckled, slapping her on the back.

"Thanks a lot." She scowled back at him.

"Ignore him," Jinora laughed, leading Kitala up the steps. A moment later, cameras swarmed around the three of them and bright flashes invaded her irises. Luckily, she had Kai to brave the crowd for her while Jinora sternly held up a hand and snapped, "No comment."

"Thank you…" She mumbled. For most of her life, Kitala was used to being practically invisible. Scrounging for change, begging for leftover food from restaurants in exchange for a day's work, sleeping on trash piles. She knew she was the Avatar by the time the White Lotus found her at age thirteen, but couldn't afford to travel and find masters on her own even though all she ever wanted to do was help the people of the world. Even so, Kitala was concerned that the world wouldn't want her help.

But now, as hoards of guests welcomed her to the city with bright smiles and firm handshakes, she couldn't hold back the tears from welling in her eyes.

"A pleasure to finally meet you," came a smooth voice from behind her.

"President Yanwei," She gasped after quickly spinning around and holding her hand out. He gently took it and pulled her knuckles up to his lips, his dark brown eyes boring into her crystal blue ones.

"Excuse us," Jinora said coldly, nudging Kitala. She noticed Kai's subtle grimace at the President as they passed, yet Yanwei's sly smile never faded.

Once they reached the border of the ballroom, Kai slid his arm around Jinora's waist.

"Now if you excuse me, I don't get to embarrass my wife in public very often," he chuckled, whisking her away.

Kitala smiled and waved after them as the two disappeared into the crowd. She looked around, fidgeting with strands of her hair before spotting a long table full of plates of food. It looked more elegant than anything else she'd ever eaten, and every portion was identical even down to the light streak of beat purée along the sides. She picked up a plate and held it to her face, tongue stretched out to taste the sauce.

"Hi there," someone said with a tap to her shoulder. She turned her head, tongue still making contact with the plate. Then, realizing how this must look, she slammed the food back down on the table and clasped her hands behind her back, plastering a fake grin across her lips.

"You know those are there so that the waiters can serve them at dinner time," the guy teased.

"Oh my goodness really? I thought it was a grab and go kinda thing," she laughed nervously before compulsively tucking her hair behind her ears. The stranger was smirking down at her with his arms crossed, obviously amused. She quickly took in the features of his long, oval shaped face, admiring the rich almost burgundy colored eyes and caramel skin. However, his shaggy, undercut black hair tipped her off to his status.

"This isn't really your thing is it?" She asked.

"Actually I went to lots of events like this as a kid...If you ask me, you're the one who seems uncomfortable."

"When you were a kid, hm? So what brings you here now since you clearly had a change of lifestyle." She deduced.

"Hmf," he scoffed. "Wanna dance?"

"Avoiding the question?"

"No I'm just trying to get you away from the food before you lick everyone's plate," he retorted, offering his hand to her. She snorted and accepted his invitation, letting him lead her onto the dance floor.

The orchestra played a light and bouncy tune and he pulled Kitala flat against him, expecting to fluster her. However, her hips skillfully swung in rhythm with his. Determined to throw her off, he began stepping lightly backwards before his foot slid across the floor in a wide arch.

"You dance like an air bender," she noticed, following his steps with ease. He spun her around and pulled her close again, her back flush with his chest. She twirled out of his hold and moved around to his back, fingertips lightly tracing across his shoulder blades.

"You too..." He furrowed his brow as he tried to uncover this girl's mysteries.

One hand took hers as his other arched around to rest at the small of her back. Their eyes locked, and the two softly smiled at each other. The plucking of the Guzhen's strings shifted to a lower melody, a sensual and sultry hymn accompanied with the deep notes of the Sihu.

Kitala hesitated, her bravery fading as the enticing song sent a chill down her spine and bumps raised on her arms.

"So, uhm, I still don't know your name…" She said, looking down at her feet.

"Don't worry 'bout it for now," he shrugged, then tilting her chin up.

"I guess that's interesting," she giggled. He slid his hand down to her thigh and pulled forward until their hips pressed together. In unison, they stepped leisurely from side to side, and he rested his lips against the top of Kitala's hair. She closed her eyes and breathed in, letting the lascivious music seep into her bones until her stomach stopped flipping. She just let herself sway, feeling the heat building between their bodies before moving her arm up to rest on his shoulder. He trailed his index finger down the porcelain skin of her arm, then took a moment to look down at her; eyes closed with long dark lashes splayed against her pale cheeks. Her pink tipped nose turned up at the end, full lips parted just slightly. There were no sharp edges to her round face, and everything about her was soft and supple. Even the arch of her neck was a smooth slope, and below that...he interrupted his own thoughts and averted his eyes, scanning the guests around them in search of his true targets.

Kitala, though in almost a trance-like serenity, opened her eyes and looked over her stranger's shoulder. Just a few feet away were Kai and Jinora, and she stopped their movement to wave.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Oh it's just my masters," she told him. He turned his head, almost paining his neck to get a look. Surprise flashed across his face as he saw them, and he froze.

"You okay?" She asked as she felt his rigidity.

"I've just gotta...I'll be back. They should be serving dinner soon anyway." He said in monotone, and she felt the warmth of his body leave her as he maneuvered through the surrounding guests, not a second glance to Kitala.

"Oh...kay…" she sighed.

Kitala poked at her dinner, the moment she met that man replaying over and over in her head as the beat purée reminded her.

"You're not overwhelmed by all this are you?" Jinora asked with concern.

"No, no, this is great!" She shouted, fork flying out of her hand and clattering across her plate.

"Uh...alright…"

"Sorry just getting a little tired," she lied, trying to discreetly peer at all the seats of the tables, hoping to catch sight of those deep red eyes.

However, they were nowhere to be seen, and the rest of her night was taken up with meaningless small talk and more handshakes. She met all the wealthiest family heads of the city, several of which considered themselves leaders of the segregated sectors of Republic City. The notion of people separated by their bending made it very difficult for Kitala to keep her thoughts to herself. However, she knew tonight wasn't the opportune time to fight it.

Finally, she couldn't drag out leaving any longer, and she took one last look at the hall before slumping her shoulders and turning away. Yet later, as Kitala slipped on the pale yellow nightgown given to her by the temple, she was still grinning from the night's events. Despite her fascinating stranger disappearing, she was still grateful.

Expecting to train as usual the next morning, Kitala arrived in the courtyard wearing her black midriff top. However Jinora informed her that several guests last night were robbed, and that the chief of police wanted the Avatar's assistance in identifying the culprit.

"I'll do what I can to help," she nodded with determination, going to change again. Beneath her embroidered light green dress, she slipped on tight black material. The off shoulder sleeves hooked around her middle fingers at the ends, and matching pants covered all the way down to her toes. Rather than the low buns she wore while training, she fixed them higher now, the tidier style making her feel more collected.

They rode into the city on Pepper, with Kotya soaring right beside them.

"Chief Beifong," Jinora said, pulling the woman into a quick hug.

"Hi, we met last night," She said to Kitala.

"Yes, hello," She responded, bowing.

"I knew your past life, but my parents were best friends with her."

"I've told you about Opal and Bolin, this is their oldest daughter Tila," Jinora said.

"Yes definitely! I'm honored to be able to work with you."

"I'll leave you to assist, police work isn't my specialty," Jinora said.

"Let's get right to it then, several high end guests were pick pocketed last night and I think we've narrowed it down to our two suspects. I have a theory that they're both guilty and working together." Tila explained as they stepped into a metal enclosure with a window to the interrogation room. Two men sat at the table next door and the second Kitala saw a flash of that striking dark red, she gasped and covered her mouth.

"Er…" She began.

"Well let's go ask some questions, just follow my lead," Tila told her, taking Kitala's hand and rushing to the interrogation room.

"Actually-" But she stopped as soon as she was pulled inside and realized it was too late.

"We've got some questions for you, I would appreciate it if you both would cooperate."

"Can I ask a question first?" Her stranger asked, raising his hand.

"I suppose," Tila allowed.

"Were you a cop?!" He asked, wide eyes pointed at Kitala.

"No! No I'm-"

"Maybe she could be one day, an Avatar Police Officer would be very interesting," Tila chuckled.

"Avatar?!" He shouted, voice cracking slightly as he stood and slammed his cuffed hands on the table.

"Hey sit down or I'll make you!" Tila warned, though Kitala could tell this hard exterior of her's was only a facade.

"You didn't think to tell me you were the damn Avatar?!" He continued, ignoring Tila.

"You didn't tell me you were a thief!" She retorted.

"Okay let's sort priorities here, I met you at a party _for_ you and you didn't think to mention that when you were all...you know...close to me and stuff."

"Oh wow," Tila chuckled.

"You didn't even want to tell me your name, maybe if you had I would have too. And being the Avatar isn't a _crime_ so I think you're the one who has mixed up priorities!"

"Saying you're there to rob people isn't a great pick up line!"

"Is that a confession?" Tilapia perked up.

"No!"

"Okay so you weren't there to rob people then?" Kitala asked, smirking.

"But I didn't actually get anything because I was too distracted by _someone_!"

"It's not my fault you were distracted." She snapped.

"If you didn't actually steal anything, who did?" Tila asked.

"And why did you run off in such a hurry?"

"This guy took everything! He wanted me to get in on the job but as soon as I saw...as soon as I saw someone I decided to get out."

"Seriously?! You rattin' me out!?" The other guy shouted.

"I can't believe I danced with you, creep!"

"Oh I wouldn't even call that dancin', you were all up on my goods!"

"Who put me there!?"

"Alright kids, clean it up. Officer, put this guy in the slammer," Tila ordered.

"What about him?" Kitala asked.

Jinora tapped her foot impatiently, then finally decided to check in on Kitala. She entered the small room to look through the one sided mirror, before immediately running out and barging into the interrogation room.

"Raavi!" She shouted, throwing her arms around him.

"Mom?"

"MOM?!" Kitala nearly choked on her own tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

' _Okay Kita don't freak...sure this guy you just slow danced with might be a criminal and now is the son of your esteemed master, but it's...fine? Right?'_

"Please tell me you didn't do this, I haven't seen you in months and now this!?" Jinora ranted.

"No they just took the other guy away." He said, avoiding his mother's eyes.

"Wow he does look just like you two…" Tila laughed.

 _Not his eyes...they're all his own…_ Kitala thought, then slapping her hands to her face as if to force her blush away.

"I gotta go. I'll call you Mom." Raavi said quietly before flipping up his collar. His eyes shot to Kitala for only a moment before he shook his head and left.

"So that was an interesting dynamic." Tila said.

"That explains why he ran away. He saw you and Kai…Jinora do you want to go home now?"

She nodded and Kitala bowed to Tila before leaving.

Back on Air Temple Island that night, Jinora perched on the tip of the highest tower. She stared at the lights of Republic City, wondering where Raavi was now, and if he felt any semblance of sadness.

Kitala joined her, sitting cross legged.

"So I take it you met Raavi before today." She finally said.

"Last night. We uh...danced…"

Jinora didn't respond, but she looked amused.

"So...why has it been so long since you've seen him? I didn't even know you had a son."

"Our only child...we named Raavi after the light spirit...and it suited him. He was so kind and generous, and so desperate to be an air bender. We would teach him how to move like a bender, and he'd spend days on end practicing. But…"

"He never got it, did he? He's a non bender."

"Yes. He became so angry, it's like he was a different person. He couldn't handle being surrounded by my students, so he left two years ago when he turned eighteen. He calls me every now and then, told me he had a job at a tea shop in Kyoshi Square. I didn't know he was involved with anything like this."

"At least he didn't actually do anything…"

"How do I get through to him before he does? Kitala what would you do?"

"I'm not sure. I'd have to know more about him first…"

Jinora went to bed shortly after and Kitala went to wake Kotya. They flew into the city and eventually found Kyoshi Square. The only lead she had was a tea shop here, so she found the only one in the area and left Kotya outside.

"Raavi? Oh yeah, he worked here for...let's see a week maybe." The owner told her, setting his broom aside.

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Last time I saw him was...with some shady lookin' crowd in Ember town."

Kitala thanked him and hurried outside, hooking her foot on the black leather saddle and climbing onto Kotya before she bounded down the street.

After several blocks, the entire vibe shifted. The people wore primarily red and bright crimson lanterns were strung above the streets.

"How am I ever going to find him, Ember town alone is huge." She sighed, puffing her bottom lip out as she searched for those eyes.

After an hour of wandering, a familiar voice called to her.

"Why am I not surprised that you have a giant cat bird thing?"

Kitala whipped her head around and looked up to the third floor of a small, run down building where Raavi was poking his head out of a window.

"Uh, hi," she said, lifting her hand and smiling up at him.

"What are you doin' in this neighborhood?"

"I actually really like it over here, maybe I was just taking a midnight stroll."

"Uh huh, sure." He smirked, leaning against the window pane with his arms crossed.

"I mean I guess I was looking for you."

"Wanna come up?"

She kissed Kotya on the nose and rubbed in front of her ears before leaving her and yanking open the paint chipped front door. The stairwell was stained and rusted, two women sat cozily in the corner of the second landing, and shouting could be heard through the walls.

Raavi was waiting for her in the hall outside of his apartment, both hands in the pockets of his baggy gray pants, the thin fabric of his white tank top riding up to reveal his midriff.

"Hey," he said with a nod, then opening the door and motioning for her to go in.

The short hallway beyond the front door lead into a small living room, where there was a hole in the left wall. A cramped kitchen was set against the right side of the apartment, and the entrance to the only bedroom and bathroom was beyond it in the farthest corner. There was a faded beige loveseat and coffee table, but not much else. The walls, however, were covered almost entirely with different assortments of weapons. A tangerine colored tapestry with the symbol of the air nomads sat in the center of the main wall with spears, swords, knives, and even more modern technology like tasers surrounding it.

"So...why were you lookin' for me?" He asked, slumping in the loveseat.

"Do you...know how to use all of these…?" She asked, mouth hanging open as she observed each individual piece.

"More or less," He bragged.

"Wow…"

"So why are you here again..?"

"Oh! I just wanted to clear things up after everything that's happened over the past two days." She said energetically, her attention torn from the walls.

"What do you mean," he said blankly, sticking a toothpick between his lips.

"Master Jinora told me some things about you and I wanted to help."

"What can you help with? The Avatar shouldn't care about one broken family, focus on this city, or Ba Sing Se, that place has gone to hell."

"I know plenty about that. But this family matters to me, your parents are my teachers and you...well I don't really know you all that well but still…"

"They're your teachers, so don't get involved in their personal business, or mine."

"Raavi, I understand why you left home, and why you're so angry."

"Like you just said, you don't know me."

"I think I have a pretty good idea though. You don't want to have Air Bending shoved in your face everywhere you turn. It's fine for you to want to leave, but to ignore your parents and resort to illegal acts-"

"Listen, what right do you have to-"

"I'm the Avatar and if you're a nuisance to the public, I can bring you into Chief Beifong." She said, mustering as much fierceness as she could, though her voice wavered.

"With what proof,"

"I'm sure I could find something." She said, placing her hands on her wide hips as Raavi stood and sauntered over to her.

"I don't leave evidence behind," he said, low and confident.

"You didn't know how to relate to your own family...I'm sure that must have been hard."

He didn't respond.

"Tell me why you danced with me."

"'Cause I felt like it."

"Did you think you could sweep me off my feet and rob me?" She asked.

"Need I remind you that I found you licking a plate? That doesn't exactly scream 'high society'." He shot back, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay then...why did you dance with me…?" She asked again, narrowing her eyes and stepping forward until there was a paper thin gap between them.

"Maybe I just wanted to blend in. If I was hangin' around the outside of the party it would be suspicious."

"Mhm, alright, be stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn!" He glared down at her, their noses almost grazing.

"Okay, fine, but you should be better to Jinora. I can see how much she loves you, and how painful it is for her."

"What's painful? I got out of her way. Not much use for a non bender hanging around the temple. If anything I helped."

"You actually think that?" She softened her eyes and tilted her head to the side, placing a hand on his tensed forearm. He cleared his throat and backed away, her fingers slipping off of his skin.

"Raavi, you aren't a burden to them. To anyone. They love you no matter what. I can sense that you feel guilt, and there's no reason to. You can't control how you were born, and I know that Jinora and Kai wouldn't want to change who you are. They have plenty of airbending students, but only one son."

He looked down at the floor and covered his face in his hands. Kitala gently clasped her fingers around his wrists, tugging slightly. Raavi turned away from her and his shoulders rose as he took a deep breath, his back muscles tightening under the thin fabric. She followed closely, firmly placing her palm on his shoulder blade.

"I think you should get back home." He said coldly.

"But you're upset, I can st-"

"Go, please. This isn't your problem."

She sighed and let her hand fall away before heading to the door, and was surprised to see him go with her. He stopped at the door frame and leaned against it, his face still twisted with pain.

"I'll see you around."

"Not likely," she scoffed, figuring he'd be sure to avoid her after this.

"You're the Avatar, I don't think I'll be getting rid of you any time soon." He said, trying to feign humor.

"Good night then." She mumbled after an uncomfortably long pause, pivoting and taking a step down the hall before he responded, "Night, Kita."

 _Kita…_

No one had ever called her that before, but as soon as it came from his lips, that was the only thing she wanted to hear. She turned her head to glance at him and slowly waved.

Raavi tilted his head back to rest on the door after he had shut it. There were so many thoughts rushing through his head at the moment, he could barely think straight at all. But then crystal blue pools gleaming with kindness flashed behind his eyelids and everything halted.

 _Kita…_

"Damn idiot," he cursed himself, shaking his head.

Kita wiped a bead of sweat from her brow as her training for the day concluded. Jinora patted her on the shoulder lightly.

"You're progressing more and more every day," she complimented.

"Thank you, master." She said with a quick bow.

"Now we have to get ready for your public meeting with that...imbecile…" Jinora shook her head and huffed, straightening her robe before striding out of the courtyard.

"He didn't seem too bad," Kita shrugged.

However, as Kotya was confronted with him and hissed furiously, then threateningly flapping her wings, Kita reconsidered. She believed in intuition above all, especially that of her trusted steed. President Yanwei kept his distance from the animal, obviously relieved when they ventured into the hall where Kotya wasn't allowed.

"So Mr. President, what's on the agenda?" Kita asked, then leaning over to Jinora and whispering, " _I've always wanted to say that,_ " with a giggle.

"First off, I'd like to plan some...publicity stunts, if you will. Dinner at my personal residence with plenty of photographers to display a united relationship. Considering how the previous Avatar treated authority, I think it's crucial that we show the city it is truly a new era."

"Why not show the people that we work well together by actually making a difference for them, not a fake dinner party. With all due respect, I think they would appreciate us handing out canned foods and blankets among the shelters. Which also leads me to something I noticed immediately upon my arrival to Republic City. Despite its expansion, the population is growing too rapidly and the new growth can't keep up with it. I grew up watching the same happen in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, and Prime Minister Giyan has been constantly doing his best to manage the situation."

"You're quite determined aren't you?" He replied, the right corner of his mouth curling up into a smirk.

"I am. I don't mind getting caught up in the politics of it all, either. Korra had little respect for the leaders of the world, and created tension. I want to work cohesively with all of you, rather than disregard you."

"That's nice to hear. Nice and a bit naive."

"If having faith in people makes me naive then so be it."

Yanwei's lips curled further into a sly grin, and just before he opened his mouth to speak again, the door to the conference room flew open.

"Mr. President, I-"

"What do you think you're doing?!" He spat, snapping his head around to look at the intruder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but your tailor just got into a fatal Sato Mobile crash." The young man told him. Kita examined him, lean and graceful with swinging hips and flowing pale blonde hair that refused to stay tucked behind the confines of his ears. If she hadn't heard his voice, Kita might have assumed he was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen.

"And it couldn't have waited ten minutes for this meeting to be over?"

"Well, I thought you-"

"What's your name again?" The President asked, now standing.

"Ari."

"And what is your job description?"

"Well I've been working as your assistant Clothing Director for the last two years."

"I thought that was...that fetching young fire nation woman."

"No Lina is your dresser, she makes sure the outfits I put together actually get to you."

"So, someone I've employed for two years doesn't know better than to burst into an important meeting with the Avatar?"

"But if it's an emergency, I thought,"

"You misjudged. Get a haircut, then it might be easier for you to find a new job."

"A new job? But sir, this position provides living quarters for most of your personal staff. I'll have nowhere to go."

"You'll need to be out as soon as possible while I hire someone new."

"President Yanwei, is this necessary?" Kita asked, standing as well.

"I find it to be, yes."

"Aren't you required to give him more notice than that?" Her voice was growing higher pitched as she became more and more upset.

"This matter doesn't concern you, Miss Avatar, so if we could please get back to the task at hand…" He said, smoothing his black hair back into it's sleek mold.

Kita leaned to whisper something into Jinora's ear, and suddenly her master stood and left the room with Ari in tow.

"As you were saying?" he asked, gesturing to her and regaining his grin.

"Well, I've also been observing the infrastructure and in heavily populated areas like Ember Town, the apartment buildings are practically falling apart. When we have more than enough Earthbenders working for the city and even the police department, I don't see a reason why we can't reinforce them while we rework the budget enough to repair them entirely."

"You have much to learn about our budget, my dear. Reworking it is not as simple as it seems."

"I haven't seen much evidence of our money going towards the people's benefits, but you're right, I don't know much. I'm telling you my point of view. If the budget is being used wisely, then inform me of it and teach me how it works. I'm here to learn more than anything so that I can become a true aid to the people of the world like Avatar Aang was."

"That's an admirable outlook. We'll schedule another meeting next month and I'll go over every cent of our budget with you. Perhaps over dinner?"

"The publicly photographed dinner?"

"No, no, just a nice evening, I'll cook."

"Until then," Kita replied, her mouth a flat line as she reached out a stiff hand. He clasped both of his around it and smiled at her again, a glint of intrigue sparkling in his eyes. She was intensely wary of President Yanwei after this meeting.

Jinora, with an arm around Ari's shoulders, was waiting outside for her. When Kita approached, she pulled them both into a hug before taking a deep breath.

"Ari, I'm so sorry for the way you were just treated."

"It didn't surprise me all that much," he sighed.

"Unless you have family or friends waiting for you, I'd be happy to offer a room on Air Temple Island."

"Really?"

"Master if that's alright?"

"Of course. Mostly because you need the help, but I can't say it doesn't make me happy to pull one over on Yanwei. I know I should be more enlightened than that but I can't help it."

"I see why you have such a distaste for him now. I feel like I need to soak in some hot water and scrub a layer of skin off after shaking hands with him. Anyway, Ari, do we need to stop by and get your things?"

"That would be too kind, thank you both."

As Kita helped him pack up his studio apartment, she scanned the traditional female water tribe attire garnishing the walls. When Ari noticed her confusion, he chuckled and held one of the dresses up to his small frame.

"It looks even better on me…" his smile faded quickly and he set the dress down.

"What's wrong?"

"Well...Nevermind…"

"No, please," Kita encouraged, placing a delicate hand on his.

"I hate to spill _all_ my baggage right away, but if you insist. You see...my soul is split. Between Ari...and Aria. It's not something many people understand...or tolerate."

"I wouldn't call it split. There's two sides of you maintaining balance. I feel the same way with my bending. Water and Fire are conflicting yet they share my soul harmoniously."

"Balance, hm...no one's ever phrased it that way." He said quietly with a small smile.

"No one on Air Temple Island will look at you any differently, I promise you."

"I don't think that's a promise you can make. Sorry to be cynical but I've gotten a lot of grief for who I am. I thought it would change in the city and it didn't."

"I can't do it over night, but I'm going to spread love and acceptance throughout this city until it gets back to what it was meant to be when Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko created it."

"You seem awfully confident. It's kind of refreshing."

"Actually I'm not confident at all. I just know people generally respond well to strength...and maybe if I tell myself I know what I'm doing eventually I actually will."

"Fake it til you make it...I live by that philosophy," he grinned.

"So...you said you moved here, which pole are you from? I can only assume because of these," Kita explained, holding up the deep blue fur lined dress.

"North."

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes, but the weather here doesn't make me bundle up and cover my beautiful ensembles the entire year. Not to mention the career opportunities for someone who likes the limelight as much as I do."

"The job you had under Yanwei didn't seem like it gave you much attention."

"Just something to earn money while I try to become a mover star. Can't you just see me on the big screen playing the most handsome male lead, the next day a gorgeous damsel. I'll be the most versatile actor that's for sure."

"Well, being roomies with the Avatar will get you some attention, maybe just not the kind you want."

"No press is bad press darling."

Kita chuckled as they finished the last box and began lugging them outside and onto Pepper's saddle.

She lead Ari to the room across from hers and noticed his lips purse as he observed the small space.

"You can decorate however you like!" She said, a pained fake laugh following.

"It's fine, really, ignore my initial reaction." Ari patted her shoulder lightly and shuffled inside, immediately planning out his wall hangings.

"I'll give you some time," she said, backing out and closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, I invited Raavi over for dinner tomorrow, he didn't say no, but he didn't say yes either." Jinora told Kita as she joined her in the commons just off the courtyard. She sat under the table, looking across at her master.

"At least he didn't say no. Maybe it would be better if I wasn't there?"

"Actually at the mention of you being here he sounded more willing. Besides it might help Kai and myself if you were there too."

"I would help?" She asked, blinking under raised eyebrows.

"You have a calming effect on people."

"I do…?" Her confusion softened into a warm smile.

A telephone rang in the next room, an obnoxious clanging that drove Jinora crazy.

"I can't stand to have these things on the island," she huffed, standing to retrieve it. Once she returned from her short conversation, Jinora was grinning triumphantly.

"Raavi?" Kita assumed.

"He's wondering if we could pick him up since the train has gotten so expensive."

"I'm on it!" Kita shouted.

"She seems excited," Kai smirked as he approached his wife.

"Doesn't she?" Jinora chuckled.

A hoard of people cleared from below Kotya's massive wings as they prepared to land. Raavi looked out of his window, shaking his head at the Avatar's entrance. Kita slid off and gracefully stepped onto the sidewalk, throwing her arm into an enthusiastic wave in his direction.

"I, uh, thought my Mother would be coming," he said, stiff as he tugged on his jacket.

"Oh I offered, I hope that's alright." She answered sweetly, motioning for him to climb on first. He did, and Kita settled behind him before reaching for the reins.

"Do you mind? I have lots of experience." He asked.

"With winged cats?"

"With bison," he said innocently, shrugging.

"My Kotya is a little more...particular, but you're welcome to give it a try."

He nodded and took hold of the leather straps while Kita hesitantly clasped her hands around his torso. Raavi cleared his throat and snapped the reins, but Kotya just stretched her front legs and yawned.

"Uhm..yip yip?"

Kotya whipped her head back to stare Raavi dead in the eyes and hissed.

"Okay help me."

"Kotya, ready to go home?" Kita chirped. She faced forward again and flapped her wings, swiftly taking off.

"No yip!?" He shouted against the wind.

"No just talk to her, she's perfectly capable of reading your tone!" Kita laughed as they leveled out. Raavi grinned softly as he felt her grip tighten around him and the side of her face rest against his shoulder blade.

Kita was under the impression that the awkwardness between them all had mostly subsided, yet when everyone sat around the table while Raavi ravenously tore at a hunk of meat clinging to wooden stick, the unsettling tension hung in the air again.

" _I thought you were a vegetarian like the nomads?"_ Kita whispered to him as he slurped a tendon through his lips.

"Acschually I am a meat eater thank you very musch!" He defended, wiping the juices from his overfilled mouth.

"You don't even look like you're enjoying it," She countered, wincing as he nearly gagged when trying to swallow.

"Raavi just spit it out, son," Kai urged.

"Exschuse me, I have to use the bathroom," he ignored and stood, rushing out of the room where a retching sound filled the silence.

Kita sighed and followed after him, knocking on the thin door.

"Raavi?" She asked quietly.

"Are you eating meat just to disturb your parents? You realize that's childish right?"

"I actually like it!" He threw open the screen, his face a disturbing shade of green.

"You're just freaking everyone out!"

"I can't get the taste out of my mouth," he whined, turning back to the sink to continue gargling. Kita waved a mint leaf in front of his face and he snatched it.

"Thanks…"

"Now can we go have a nice dinner where you don't try to disprove your childhood trauma?"

"Yeah yeah," he chuckled sheepishly, ruffling his nearly black waves.

"You know you only make it more obvious right?" She teased as they left the enclosed bathroom.

"Shut up," he snorted, elbowing her.

Jinora watched fondly as her husband and son argued over Pro Bending stats, Kita butting in and informing everyone about a news report on coaches using inhumane methods. Personally, she shared her father's opinion on the sport and considered the whole thing a waste of money and talent, especially since teams had just been upgraded to include airbenders. Seeing people who were supposed to be living a simplistic and mostly non violent way of life thrashing about every night was blasphemy to her. She was glad her father wasn't here to see that progression.

"I am actually kind of curious, I wouldn't mind seeing a match." Kita said.

"I'll take you. How about tomorrow night? I've got an in with a scalper. As long as you don't embarrass me." Raavi chuckled.

"Really tomorrow? Wait, how would I embarrass you?!"

"I can already hear you deciphering the body language or something of every bender."

"Sounds like her," Jinora laughed.

"I would deny it but...that is a little accurate. Okay, I promise I won't _ruin_ the fighting for you."

"I don't actually mind it that much," He shrugged, then smiling warmly down at her.

"Then be prepared for me to pinpoint which player is a classic narcissist because I guarantee there's one in at least half the teams."

Raavi shook his head and chuckled, and Jinora observed her son.

"You two seem to get along well." She noticed.

They both perked up and blinked with wide eyes at her. Before Jinora could continue, Ari swaggered into the room in a tight navy blue halter top with a white silk robe over it.

"Hi, how was your nap?" Kita asked.

"Must say, that's not the most comfortable bed," he answered, stretching his toned arms high above his head.

"Do you sleep walk? I'm pretty sure you got my robe."

"You're the sleepwalker darling," Ari countered.

"Me?"

"Oh yes you didn't know? Anyway, I did go through your wardrobe."

"That's okay I don't mind. I never wear that actually, it was a gift from one of Hiro's advisors while I was training in the South Pole."

"Hiro?! As in the inspirational and dreamy Hiro Sato, Leader of the Southern Water Tribe?!"

"Yes, you can keep it, just take good care of it," Kita giggled as Ari buried his face in the fabric.

"It wasn't actually his you know," she teased.

"Close enough. I adore him. Our Chief is so boring, it's like she's a dead woman walking."

"I haven't seen Hiro in ages, did he train you personally?" Kai asked.

"Yes sometimes, but…well the first time we sparred so that he could test my skill level...I kind of knocked him on his-"

"Language Kita!" Jinora warned.

"I was gonna say tushy!"

"You beat him?" Raavi asked in disbelief.

"Hah! Oh I gotta give him a call and taunt him mercilessly for that!" Kai laughed, slapping his hand on the table.

"The White Lotus wasn't kidding. What about your firebending training?" Jinora asked.

"I loved the Fire Nation, it was amazing! I didn't train with the Fire Lord, but my master actually asked me to help teach a class of his top students after my first week there," she chirped.

"Interesting." Jinora answered, placing her chin between her index finger and thumb as she withdrew into her own thoughts.

"You must be even better with Earth Bending right?" Ari asked.

"Uhhhh…" Kita said quietly, looking down and twiddling her thumbs, "I may be from the Earth Kingdom but my personality doesn't exactly align with the rigidity and brute force of earthbenders...In other words, I can barely move a pebble."

"Hn...it feels like I'm having dinner with my grandfather. It's really an honor," Jinora smiled.

"Oh I'm not Aang, he was so... I mean I'm not, I just, I-"

"Kitala really," she assured.

Kita smiled softly and wiped a tear from her eye before looking up at her master.

"I hope to become even half the Avatar he was...thank you," she said, sniffling and grinning wider. Jinora reached across the table and gently rested her hand on top of Kita's.

"So, Ari, are you a student here or..?" Raavi asked.

"Oh no, I could never wear those scratchy yellow things...Not that they don't look wonderful on you!" He laughed, touching a hand to Jinora's shoulder, who just rolled her eyes.

"I'm a waterbender actually." He smiled, setting his elbow on the table with his chin in his palm, his incredibly long pale blonde locks draping over his shoulders and falling in his bright emerald eyes.

"You're awfully handsome, and such a brilliant red in your eyes." Ari said.

"Thanks, I've always liked it too," Raavi nodded with a polite grin. Kita couldn't help but be impressed; most men are too insecure with their masculinity to accept compliments like that for fear of being labeled soft or 'girly'. Despite his familial scars, Raavi was fairly well put together and mature. Compared to men she'd dealt with on the streets of Ba Sing Se, he was...refreshing. _I like his eyes too…_

Kita suddenly cleared her throat and straightened her back, alarming everyone else slightly, but no one asked. By now, they had all figured it was best not to pry about what goes through her head.

During her subconscious rambling, Kita had missed Raavi inviting Ari to join them tomorrow night for Pro Bending.

"I'm sure the muscles on those players are something to behold," Ari smirked, then winking at Kita and telling her, "I like thighs."

"Me too," she agreed with bright red cheeks and a nervous giggle.

"So you're in, I'm guessing?" Raavi laughed.

"Oh yes," Ari purred.

"Is everyone ready for the top showdown?! The conclusion of the World Wide Pro Bending Tournameeennnnnt! The best of the best are here tonight! The underdogs you all know and love, The Laogai Lion Vultures versus...the toughest, the meanest, the reigning champions...THE CAPITAL CITY CATGATORS!"

At the mention of the last team, the entire arena erupted into hellacious applause and rabid screams.

"Clearly the crowd favorite," Kita noticed with wide eyes.

"The team captain of the Lion Vultures, the earth bender of the team known only as Master Mayhem approaches the center mark to meet the captain of the Catgators, the firebender who's as ferocious as she is beautiful, Shiori 'The Demon'!"

A slender woman with raven black hair tied into a high ponytail waved a strong arm to the crowd while her other cradled a red helmet. Kita gasped, audibly enough to catch the attention of Ari and Raavi, before shuffling to the stairs and bounding down them to press herself against the guardrail.

"Kita?" Ari called after her.

"Shiori!" Kita hollered, flailing her arms to get her attention. However, the rest of the audience seemed as enthusiastic as she was, so her antics were drowned out and Kita returned to her seat.

"Explain?" Ari raised an eyebrow.

"I met her years ago. We ended up going on kind of a crazy adventure," She paused to laugh at a fond memory, "Anyway, we had to go our separate ways afterwards but I always knew I'd see her again. I can't believe she's some hot shot pro bender in the city!"

"Will we get to go backstage afterwards?!" Ari asked, already fluffing his silky hair.

"I hope so!" Kita shouted, nudging Raavi.

"Eh," he shrugged.

"What?"

"I'm just not all that into sports."

"You're the one who got us these tickets, and what was all that talk with Kai over the scores?"

"I indulge him. He has no one else to talk pro bending with on that island, especially not my Mother."

"You keep up with the matches and have a connection for tickets just for your Dad? Why didn't he come with?"

"Something about date night, I really didn't want to know any more than that," he chuckled.

"That's so sweet, they have date night!" Kita squealed.

Before Raavi could quip some thinly veiled clever line about a date night of their own, a loud crash brought their attention back to the fight.

"And Shiori takes out the Lion Vulture's airbender and firebender AT ONCE! She is on top of her game tonight folks!"

A beep sounded and the Catgators stepped into the next zone. Shiori's grin was wide enough to see from the stands as she swiped her leg across with a stripe of fire following, only to distract the waterbender before throwing two quick punches, the blasts throwing the girl off balance. She dropped her stream and stumbled backward, giving the Catgator's earth bender the advantage he needed to hit her in the midsection with a rock disc. The waterbender went tumbling into the pool below.

Before they knew it, the Catgators had won with no losses of their own, a perfect clean sweep. As the players made their way off the zones, Kita snatched both her companions and zipped back down the stairs and out of the main arena.

"I just need to talk to Shiori, if you could just-"

"Yeah you and a thousand other fangirls, no can do," the security guard told her, dismissing her entirely.

"But, sir, I know her!"

"Heard it before,"

"Do you not recognize the Avatar? I think you should step aside before we call the President!" Ari snapped, his voice noticeably deeper.

"The Avatar? Haven't heard that excuse yet. How 'bout some proof?"

Ari was about to fire back with an insult before Kita hushed him.

"Did someone say Avatar?"

"Shiori!" Kita shouted, stepping past the guard and throwing her arms around the girl's neck.

"I probably smell pretty bad after that match, I'm warning you," she chuckled, raising her arms and sniffing.

"Not worse than we smelled in that garbage heap," Kita laughed.

"Hah! I'll never forget that!"

"You are something in that arena, very impressive, can I just admire your biceps?" Ari asked, his usual tone regained.

"Uh…"

"This is Ari and that guy sulking away from the crowd is Raavi," Kita introduced.

"Nice to m-" Shiori was cut off by crash echoing throughout the massive building, causing an immediate frenzy. People began to trample over one another as they frantically scurried towards the exit.

"What was that?!" Ari gasped.

Another boom sounded and Kita darted back towards the main arena.

"Kita!" Raavi called, following closely.

The metal ceiling had been blown clean through, and beams stretching across the structure were beginning to fall and crash into the pool, one of them taking out a chunk of the playing zones.

"A bomb?!" Shiori shouted over the cacophony of panic. Kita scanned the arena, looking for anyone out of place. A quick moving black streak caught her attention. They stopped, adjusted their mask, and almost kept moving through the rows of empty seats before noticing Kita and the others staring. The figure hurried even more now, leaping down over the backs of seats until reaching the main landing.

"Split up, you two go around that side," Shiori ordered, she and Kita branching off and giving chase.

Raavi and Ari ran the opposite direction, looking the assailant head on, who stopped in his tracks and surveyed his options. By the time he thought to turn around, Shiori and Kita had reached him.

"Why did you set off that bomb?!" Kita asked, taking a step closer. She kept a close eye on the rail, knowing if this person was a water bender that would be their escape route. Sure enough, they hitched a foot on the metal bar and leapt forward, but Kita acted faster and brought a stream up to trap their ankles, hanging them upside down. They formed a blade from water and cut Kita's stream, but before they fell to the pool, she used a gust of wind to keep them suspended. Their brown eyes widened in shock at the introduction of a second element, and before anyone could react, whipped out a small box with a red button and pressed it hard. Another blast shook them as more of the ceiling caved in, and Kita released the bomber to bend a wave over them and freeze it, shielding them from the impact of debris.

Shiori nearly bounded over the rail to catch the escaping assailant, but Kita grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"We have to get out of here! Shiori let them go!" Kita told her.

"Better to help the police find them then die here, come on!" Raavi insisted.

Shiori let out a sort of growl and relented, and the four of them sped out of the arena.

Jinora was furiously fighting against policeman, trying to break through the line of men to get to the main entrance of the arena.

"My son and the Avatar are in there! You let me through this instant!"

"Mom!" Raavi shouted as they emerged from the stadium, plumes of smoke behind them.

"Raavi! Raavi!"

He bounded down the stairs, having grabbed Kita's hand at some point without realizing it, and they both collided with Jinora and Kai, Raavi's arms closing around them.

"Are you injured?" Tila asked as she approached them all.

"No, no we're okay," Ari told her.

"Let's get you all out of here, I'll bring you to the station for now," she said, letting Jinora and Kai through and leading them to a police mobile.


	4. Chapter 4

Shiori's knuckles were white as she kept her fists tightly clenched the entire ride to the station. Tila caught onto this quickly and asked if she could have a word with the young pro bender. They went into an interrogation room and Tila pulled a chair to Shiori's side of the table, angling it towards her.

"That was one hell of a match, I was impressed," She complimented.

"Thanks…"

"What's got you so on edge?"

"A few bombs going off over your head will do that to you," she said, staring blankly at the chief.

"No it's something else."

Shiori slumped in the chair and turned her face away.

"I don't see why you're interrogating me, fighting off the bomber is kind of a sound alibi."

"I'm not interrogating you Shiori, we're just talking. I noticed you were pretty effected by what happened. Besides, you live and breathe that arena, if anyone could help me out as a witness it would be you."

"They have to rebuild it again, our next tournament will be postponed, so I'll be broke again for however many months the renovations take. I just...ugh!" She grunted, standing.

"Did you see anything that could help me catch this guy?"

"...It's not a guy."

"You saw them? I can get a sketch artist here and we can put-"

"Her name is Kana, she's the waterbender for the catgators. She subbed out last minute for tonight's match. You'd think a Pro Bender would understand the consequences of this, she just screwed over everyone! Why would she even do this?!"

"You're sure it was her?"

"I worked with her this whole season, yeah I'm sure."

"Thanks Shiori, I know it isn't easy when someone you know commits this level of crime. You're very brave to tell me."

"I'm not going to protect someone who endangered hundreds of people."

Shiori was too deep in her thoughts to be sociable. She and the others were allowed to sit in the policeman's lounge area while they filed witness reports, so she just quickly wrote hers out and set it aside, tuning out the chatter buzzing around her.

"Hey," Kita said, placing a hand on her knee and looking up at her with concern.

"I'm sorry you're in a difficult position…"

"It isn't your fault."

"I know I'm just...offering sympathy I guess. I wish we found each other under better circumstances."

"Me too," she said with a weak smile.

Tila came in then and took a seat next to Kita.

"Did you find her?" Shiori asked.

"Not yet but we will. Kita...the President called for you."

"Ugh," She stuck her tongue out.

"I took a message, figured you wouldn't really want to talk to him. He said since you were present for this, he wants you to head up the press conference with him."

"Really? I guess I could do that."

"We need to be weary of that man." Jinora said, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms.

"I'll be cautious." Kita assured her.

"And I'll be with her up there in case the press gets too fired up. I don't think you'll need me, but still," Tila chuckled.

"I think I'm gonna head home. It's been a long day," Shiori said.

"I'm going to send two of my guys with you for protection."

"I'll be fine."

"I wasn't asking. If Kana tries contacting you, we need to be able to bring her in."

Shiori just sighed as Tila lead her out, and eventually into the back of a satomobile used for undercover operations. The two guys in the front sipped at their coffee on the way to her apartment off of Kyoshi square.

"I'm coming up with you," one of them said.

"No way am I having a sleepover with you," Shiori snapped.

"I need to scope the place out and make sure it's safe," he said, rolling his eyes at her and climbing the concrete stairs to the top floor. He went in first after she unlocked the front door, checking every corner and scaling the wall on his way to the one bedroom.

"Clear," he announced.

"Thanks, can you go now, I need to shower."

"I'll be just outside, my partner is staying in the car to keep an eye on the perimeter."

Shiori waved him off and headed into her room, pausing in front of her bed.

"Kana."

A figure stepped out from her closet.

"That cop should get his eyes checked."

"Why did you do this."

"Shiori, I-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses, tell it to me straight."

Kana pulled the mask down under chin and sighed.

"I followed orders."

"Whose?"

"Our savior's."

"You sound insane." Shiori scoffed.

"It's not! He's going to deliver us into the new era, give us the world we deserve."

"And what do we _deserve_ huh? And who is 'we' exactly?"

"The superior, more advanced species."

"What are you-"

A knock on the front door cut her off.

"Miss, the Chief called and asked that you come back to the station in the morning."

"Fine fine just go away for now!"

"Kana," Shiori turned back to where her closet was left open, but the figure in black was gone.

"Dammit!" She cursed, pounding a fist on the wall behind her.

"In light of this event, I encourage you all to keep hope and trust in the police force of Republic City. They will bring whoever did this to justice, I assure you. Now, Avatar Kitala will further inform you as a witness herself." The President introduced her, motioning off stage. She climbed the steps and replaced him behind the podium, giving her best smile.

"Good Morning everyone, I-"

"Was it true you fought the bomber?!"

"Do you deny the rumour that you and Pro Bending Champion Shiori are in a relationship?!"

"Does Chief Tila Beifong have any substantial leads?!"

"Uhm...Everyone, please quiet down!" Kita began hesitantly.

"Yes, I did have a confrontation with the bomber along with Shiori and two of my trusted friends. Due to another detonation, we were unable to capture them, but the time we spent there gave us the information we needed to pin down a suspect but uh..I don't think I can say her name yet. As for the rumour about Shiori and I-"

"You say it's a woman?!"

"Oh no! I mean yes, I mean…"

"Who identified the suspect?"

"Sorry I can't say."

"Do you suspect any secondary attacks?"

"Not at this time, no, but it would be to your benefit to keep a lookout for anything suspicious while in larger crowds. Your intuition is a powerful tool. Oh and the Cultural Festival will be postponed too, we don't want to take any chances before we know the motive behind this attack."

"You don't know the motive?!"

"If you had a suspect surely you would know more by know!"

"So you're telling us we're not safe anywhere?"

"We're not detectives!"

"Not everyone is as intuitive as the Avatar you know!"

"I-I was just-" Kita began until she felt Tila drawing her back, and lifted her hands to her eyes as numerous camera flashes startled her.

"Do you have any _real_ advice?!"

"Are you against technological assistance, there's evidence to suggest you aren't current with the times!"

"How can you protect the people if you can't even drive a Sato mobile?!"

"No more questions, you'll be informed of any necessary information, thank you." Tila announced, leading Kita off the platform and away from the crowd.

"Did I just completely ruin that? I'm so sorry I thought…"

"No not completely, it's okay. You should've see the first time I addressed the public, it was much worse."

Kita slumped her shoulders and whimpered.

"It was really just the one...or uh two...comments, don't worry." Tila assured, sympathetically rubbing circles on her back.

Jinora's perch on the roof became Kita's sulking spot, and as she sat with her knees scrunched to her chest, looking out on Yue bay, wondered if she was really fit for this. She did, in fact, know how to drive and loved it, but otherwise rather detested technology. Not that she would ever tell Ari, but she didn't even like movers that much or watching the new Future Industries special edition televisions. To be honest, she would be content with how things used to be in the time of Lion Turtles, trading, foraging, coexisting with spirits better than people did now. Kita huffed and buried her head in her arms, cursing herself for her cynical thoughts when she should be a pillar of hope.

"It wasn't as bad as you think," a kind voice soothed her.

She looked up to see Raavi settling next to her and giving an awkward smile.

"Maybe not but...it made me wonder if...no I can't even say it."

"Let it out, I won't leak it. What do they say, 'off the record'?" He chuckled.

"You sure? Most people can't relate to Avatar stuff."

"Just because I can't relate to it doesn't mean you should suffer alone."

"Hn. Thanks…"

"So? You wonder if what?" He urged, nudging her with his shoulder.

"If...the world even needs an Avatar anymore. The Police are competent, we have world leaders to bring inspiration to people, what place do I really have?"

"You aren't meant to be any of that. Sure you're powerful and could take down the baddest guys, but you're more than that. The bridge between the physical and the spiritual."

"Right, but now I'm just this figurehead. Someone to slap on posters or quote for news reports."

"Only if you want to be. You're probably the most important person in the whole world, I think you can be whatever kind of Avatar you want. What _do_ you want?"

"I…" she began, scanning the skyline of Republic city and breathing deep.

"I just want everyone to have faith in the world again...and in themselves."

"If anyone can show them that, it's you."

"You think so?" She turned her face towards him, blinking up at him with large, sparkling aquamarine orbs. Mesmerized by them, he could only manage a nod and dopey grin that completely gave away his entrancement.

"Thank you, Raavi…" she said quietly, tilting her head just slightly and inching her hand closer to his where it rested on the slatted tile.

"It's nice to see you spending more time here…"

"Because of you…" he said, then quickly realizing the implications.

"Er, not _because_ of you, I mean you helped with the awkward family stuff and-"

"I know what you meant," she giggled.

A grunting noise following by rustling drew their attention to the level below, where a half wall opened up a hallway to the outside, the ledge serving as a prime launch point for getting to the roof.

"Is someone down there?" Raavi asked, knowing the rooms there were only used for storage.

"Oh you're on the roof? When Jinora said this was the hangout I was a tad shocked to see a room full of _junk_." Ari explained before gracefully swinging himself up, landing on the other side of Kita.

"I half expected you two to be in a more _precarious_ situation," he snickered.

Kita's face flushed beet red and she glanced at Raavi, who surprisingly was having a similarly embarrassing reaction.

"Anyway...I've got an audition tomorrow!"

"That's great!" Kita shouted, thankful to have changed the subject.

"What for?" Raavi asked.

"A radio announcement for the WLS festival, everyone in the city would hear it!"

"But it's postponed isn't it?" Raavi asked.

"Yeah I said so in the press conference, that's what Tila told me."

"I heard Yanwei wasn't too thrilled about it since all the vendors and parade performers are booked already, he made a statement just a few hours ago saying something pompous about how foolish it would be to _halt the festivities_ when the World Leader Summit itself is still going forward as planned," Ari said, doing his best stuffed up impression of the President he could manage.

"That's insane, Tila said herself she wouldn't take that chance."

"I guess he's overridden her authority," Raavi said.

"There's no way they could increase security enough to make it safe."

"Will people even show up knowing there's a bomber on the loose?" Ari asked.

"Since the President basically said everything is fine, everyone might think we've made some development with the bomber. Why would he do that?!" Kita hollered, standing as her voice carried across the vast expanses of the temple.

"I don't know but he could be putting a lot of people in danger here," Raavi said.

"Kotya!" Kita called. It wasn't long before a massive silhouette came swooping up in front of the turret they perched on, causing Ari to scuffle backwards away from the ledge.

"Where are you going?" He asked after regaining his bearings. Kotya hovered a few feet from the edge, looking expectantly at her master.

"Taking the President up on his offer for dinner," Kita said fiercely before leaping to her feline's snug black saddle, a small burst of air assisting her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I saw those sleazy eyes he was giving you," Ari warned.

"Maybe not but I'm going to lose my courage any second so..."

"I'm coming with you," Raavi said sharply.

"Now now, I'm usually the first to suggest dramatic spur of the moment confrontations, but I don't think it would be the right way to handle him."

Kita slumped, nestling her head against the back of Kotya's.

"You're right…" She agreed, her voice muffled by fur.

Ari grinned and lunged off the edge, his long legs stretching into an elegant spread eagle. Kita scowled, envying his height and lean figure as she thought back to the use of airbending she needed to get her shapely legs across.

"However, I don't see why we can't go get hot cakes in Ember Town, I have an old flame whose shop is open late, I'm sure he'd give them to us for free."

"Mmmm hot cakes…." Kita's mouth began to water.

"How quickly your aggression fades at the mention of dessert," Ari teased.

Raavi then easily bounded his way across, causing the feline's wings to waver. She regained her stability, but hissed in protest.

"We're reaching capacity here, sorry girl," Kita patted her on the top of her head before they took off.

"We'll pick Shiori up and walk from there I promise," she told Kotya.


	5. Chapter 5

Kita woke the next morning feeling strong arms around her waist, and once she got her wits about her, felt horrified. Hot cakes with Ari's past lover turned into sake at Momo's, the most popular club in the city. Ari, rather _Aria,_ flirted her way inside, and Shiori and Kita's celebrity status got Raavi in for free as well. Kita had never drank before, but she didn't like how it felt, like she was out of control of her own body. She didn't think she'd had enough to lose memory of the night, but...who was sleeping in her bed right now?

Wriggling free, Kita slipped off the mattress and realized she was wearing a tight satin gown that hugged her wide hips and ended just a few inches below them. Feeling intensely uncomfortable, she tugged on the hem to gain even slightly more coverage. Then, she finally turned back to her bed to see waves of ash blonde.

"Ari?"

"Come back you're so soft…" he grumbled.

"Why are you in my bed?" She huffed, cocking one hip to the side and crossing her arms.

"I was lonely...and having sad thoughts..."

"Hm? What's wrong?" Kita asked and sat down at the head of the bed, stroking Ari's hair and moving it from his face.

"Ever since I came here I've just been rethinking some things. Everyone in this temple is working towards peace and helping people, all that mess. Especially you, training to save _everyone_ for the _rest of your life_ , I mean compared to that, how idiotic is it that all I want to do is traipse around pretending to be people I'm not. I'm starting to want to do something more...important. Ugh, Kita what are you _doing to me_!" He whined, shoving a pillow over his face.

"I think it's great. Well, you should always do what you really want to, so if being an actor is what you feel in your heart than do it. But, if you're starting to think these things, maybe your heart is telling you something different?"

"Hmph," he grumbled, the pillow still muffling his voice.

"So how about this thing?" She asked, sliding the thin strap of the gown back onto her shoulder.

"I couldn't stand to see you in that awful yellow sandpaper they had you in. Besides once I started building some muscle it didn't fit me anymore. You were half asleep when I made you put it on."

"It barely fits _me_ ," she snorted.

"Oh no it's perfect." He said, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head before getting out and padding across the room to her mirror, beginning to brush through his fine hair.

A knock startled both of them and Kita immediately looked for something to cover up with, but it was too late and Ari had swung the door wide open.

"I brought you tea in case you-" Raavi stopped dead in his tracks, blinking at the sight of Kita standing before him. Her face had a slight glow to it, silver tendrils moved all to one shoulder. Then his eyes trailed down to the clearly defined line of her waist and hips, then to the porcelain skin of her almost completely exposed legs.

"Good morning, thanks for the tea how very considerate," Ari chuckled, taking the cup from his petrified hand. Kita covered her mouth to hide the laugh she was barely containing.

"Looks like a dream doesn't she?"

Raavi cleared his throat, "Uh…"

"Well let's let her get changed, hm? I'm sure we could help with breakfast," Ari said with a firm hand to Raavi's chest as he pushed him out of the room.

Kita covered her face with both hands as soon as the door shut and succumbed to a fit of giggles.

She emerged wearing her training clothes, the black top revealing her midriff seeming just as distracting to Raavi as the previous ensemble. His father caught him staring from the corner of his eye and sighed with a smirk.

"I think our boy is starstruck," he mumbled to his wife.

"He's not the only one," Jinora told him, motioning to Kita, who was cutting the hard boiled eggs of Raavi's meal to look like bunnies.

The two shook their heads as Raavi saw Kita's handiwork and grinned that dopey way he had seemed to acquire only after meeting her.

The lull of the dining hall continued on as students and masters alike ate their breakfast, no one speaking hardly above a whisper. Only the sound of chopsticks clinking against the ceramic bowls or the low hum of a radio whose volume was turned only to the first notch could be heard in the room. It was only after Raavi noticed a stray kernel of rice on Kita's cheek that laughter broke the mellow mood.

"What?" She asked, noticing his snickering was aimed at her. He answered by leaning across the table to pluck it off himself, then holding it up for her to see. She snorted, and sheepishly thanked him.

Kita stood, announced that she was going to start cleaning up, and headed for the kitchen. As she reached for the screened door panel, she paused.

" _Did you hear what she said the other day? She can't Earthbend…?"_

" _Doesn't that mean she's not actually an Avatar?"_

Her face fell and she leaned against the wooden pillar behind her. The screen flew open as the two whispering airbenders shuffled out of the kitchen, freezing with wide eyes as they saw Kita.

"Uh, Avatar Kita!"

"We were just, we were…"

"No, no, it's okay...you're right. I'm not the Avatar until I master all four elements…"

"You'll get there, I'm sure of it!" One of them tried to encourage her with a pat on the shoulder before they both made their escape.

The tension Kita emanated was obvious to everyone around her, especially Raavi, who looked at her red eyes and puffy cheeks with concern. She couldn't bring herself to return his gaze so she kept her nose buried in her book.

Not long after, the straining, awkward air of the room got to her and Kita excused herself, striding to the center of the courtyard where she poised herself at the center of the Yin Yang symbol etched there.

Raavi sighed and rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

Kita began with an advanced fire bending warm up program, blasting controlled bursts of blue fire from her feet as she leapt and pivoted in mid air. As Raavi passed, she was onto the last step in the sequence, where she removed her index and middle fingers from their fists and swirled her chi through her arms and down into her gut, before expertly shooting two bolts of blinding lightning into the grey sky. His eyes were wide as he watched her, face illuminated by the electricity coursing from her. It was impressive and powerful, but almost terrifying. He wondered what thoughts were crossing her mind at that moment.

Jinora had followed him out but stopped in her tracks, realizing she had yet to see her student firebend until now.

"Kita you...have blue fire?"

"Yes, from the beginning."

"That's…" she began, looking for the right word.

"I know, the last person recorded as having it was Azula, daughter of Firelord Ozai. I try not to make any more comparisons there…"

"I'm sure you're nothing like her."

"I think it comes from my abundance of healing energy," she said blankly.

Jinora nodded and figured she was right, then turning back to where her son stood, but found no one there.

Training filled the rest of Kita's day, despite the fact that Jinora criticized her for not placing herself in the correct mental state to airbend. She attempted to meditate, and it worked initially, but waterbending always came out in times of deep thought and emotional turmoil. At one point, she even tried whirling a gust of wind into a small tornado formation, and ended up drawing pond water into it unintentionally.

"Maybe you should just rest today, you've got lots to worry about tomorrow," Jinora told her.

"Why should I worry? How bad could meeting all the leaders of the nations be?" She whined, tacking that onto the list of things for her to be anxious about.

"You're starting to sound like Korra. I had no idea you were so...moody."

"I have been described that way in the past..."

"It's okay, let yourself feel it, just don't stay there. If you can put yourself in that dark place, you can bring yourself out too."

"Yes, Master," she said, bowing quickly.

"If something happened you'd like to talk about, of course, I could do my best to help."

"Respectfully, Master, it's something I need to fix on my own. I'm going to try meditating further on it..." Kita told her before shuffling off to her room.

Ari was waiting for her there, lying on his stomach and swinging his feet in the air, flipping through a newspaper.

"Let's talk, hm?"

"I don't really feel like it, but thank you…"

"I'm not accepting that answer." He said curtly, patting next to him in a command for her to sit. She sighed and did so, leaning back on him.

"I still don't want to talk."

"So stubborn! Fine, but you really shouldn't be a sourpuss tomorrow and embarrass me in front of Hiro Sato!" He said, standing and swinging his hips as he sashayed out of her room. She sighed and buried herself in the rough, off white blankets.

 _Kita sat up in her bed, glancing around the long hall of a room to make sure no other girls were awake to see her. With the coast clear, she tip toed to the window. It was locked of course, so with her newfound talent, she drew a small stream from the cup of water she had requested before bedtime, and froze it to the lock. Slipping off her boot, she swiftly cracked the heel against it. Luckily, no one woke to the noise, so she put her shoe back on and pushed the window open, slipping out. After shimmying down the drain pipe, Kita ran as fast as she could away from the crumbling orphanage. Her lungs burned and her knees began to wobble with each stride, but she was so close to the outer wall that she couldn't stop._

 _Once she had reached the last buildings before the wall, Kita scaled the tallest one and untied the blanket from around her waist before laying under it. A storm began to brew and she expected rain. Thunder started first, and she smiled, feeling herself calming at the sound of it. Yet, when strands of her silver hair began to rise, fear bubbled inside her. She stood and grabbed the scratchy white material before hurrying to the ledge near the ladder._

 _However, it was too late, for she had already taken hold of the metal poles. She sensed the jolt before it came, raising her other hand to the sky defensively as it struck her. Yet, she didn't feel shock or pain, only an enormous well of power settling in her stomach. It was exhilarating, but she knew she had to let it out. She extended her other arm, and when nothing happened, Kita panicked. Tears mixed with the drops of rain now splashing on her cheeks, and she screamed, feeling the lightning traveling up near her heart. She thrusted her hand into the air and, maybe due to her sheer desperation, it finally shot out, striking back into the black night sky._

 _Kita sank to her knees and felt herself go cold. She began drifting off, but knew she had to warm herself somehow first. She mustered enough strength to sit up, clutched the damp blanket and wrapped it around her before rubbing her hands together._

" _Please, please!" she pleaded with her small voice, still crying as her skin began to feel raw from the friction. A spark caught, and the tiniest flame flickered between her hands. Her eyes reflected with blue flames, and along with a growing warmth spread another feeling: hope._

Kita sat up, gasping for air after violently waking from her dream. She felt the fabric beneath her fingers and realized the likeness between it and the blanket she desperately clung to that night, so many years ago. She took a moment to reassure herself that she was safe here in the temple, not back on the streets of Ba Sing Se.

The sky was still dark, and not just from the storm that had nearly passed. She was grateful, and laid back down, hoping to have better dreams before waking again in the morning.

Jinora tapped politely on Kita's bedroom door to wake her.

"Kitala, you have a visitor," She said softly.

"I'll be right there, thank you Master," Kita answered, stretching her arms high and standing. She cracked her window open before brushing through her hair and yawning.

Suddenly something landed on her shoulder, and Kita jumped, stumbling backwards and slipping on a flipped up corner of the rug before landing hard on the floor. She opened her eyes to see a pastel pink, translucent spirit hovering just above her nose.

"Hello there."

"Kitala, are you alright?" Jinora asked, swinging open the door.

"Oh we're just fine," She giggled.

"Most of the spirits dwelling in the physical world are drawn here."

"I noticed there aren't many in the city considering there's a portal in the center."

"They like the tranquil energy here rather than the chaos of the city. With all the tension, even the spirit vines have withdrawn to that wretched wall Yanwei put up. I can sense their sadness. Most of them choose not to reveal themselves anymore."

"I noticed it when I first flew in, but I don't understand it. I researched, but I couldn't find a clear reason."

"He barely said anything about it. Just that Avatar Korra made a mistake and that it was better this way. Apparently enough people in the city agreed with him, so he didn't need to elaborate any more. He took advantage of the gap between Avatars."

"Well I'm here now. I know I'm not the Avatar yet, but…" she trailed off, looking at the ground and fidgeting with her thumbs.

"Don't say that. You _are_ the avatar, Kitala. Everyone before you had troubles too. Aang fought the fire nation for months before he mastered all the elements, Korra defeated Amon having just barely learned airbending. You'll learn earthbending, I have no doubts. And when you do, I think you'll be one of the best Avatars the world has ever seen."

"Thank you master!" Kita lunged herself at Jinora, arms latching around her neck. She was shocked considering Air Nomads and Acolytes don't usually express blatant acts of physical affection. Or maybe that was just something she picked up from her father, now that she thought about it.

Jinora patted her back gently, then pulled away.

"Speaking of Earthbending, your guest is waiting."

"Hn?" Kita perked up.

"An Earthbender?" She asked, clumsily throwing her boots on before speeding out the door. In the foyer, a man waited for her. He was a shadow; tangled hair a color seeming darker than black with long robes brushing the stone ground to match. Turning to greet her, his gray eyes met hers and she scanned his sallow face. He was handsome in a conventional, mysterious sort of way, but as Kita studied him, she saw no glint in his eye. His expression was empty, a polite curl of his lips yet there was no depth in his smile. A chill rolled down her spine.

"Avatar Kitala, I am blessed to meet you," he said, bowing.

"Uh, thank you...how can I...be of service?" She asked hesitantly.

"I am the one here to serve you. My name is Ren. I'm from Ba Sing Se, just like you. I have mastered every sub style of earthbending. I can unlock every facet of power within you to discover the lengths of your abilities."

"Every sub style? Really? I thought that was genetically impossible?"

"Then I am a fortunate exception. Who better to guide the Avatar?"

"He has a point. We'll need to thoroughly check your background, of course," Jinora said.

"Not a problem, I would expect nothing less from someone of your fine lineage," he said with another bow. Jinora flashed a smile at him, then looked to Kita.

"I-I...Well I haven't mastered airbending I still have much to learn, so-"

"I wouldn't be opposed to splitting training time between the two elements. Any moment I have to teach you would be an honor," he told her. Ren was obviously a smooth talker, his voice oozed with charm.

"I have a strict regimen here on the island, and it would be disrespectful to-"

"I could work around your way of life here, not to worry."

Kita sighed and hung her head before saying, "I can't earthbend."

"Not at all hm?"

"No. With all due respect, I just don't think I'm ready."

"Perhaps beginning training would be necessary, then. The Avatar should have at least a basic understanding of every element."

"I just don't think now is the opportune time."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ren said, bowing again.

"When you are ready, I'll be waiting," he said. As she watched him descend on the path to the train station, Kita couldn't shake the unsettled feeling in her gut. The uneasy foreboding roiling around inside her brought only one thought to mind: she hoped she would never have to encounter this man again.

Kita stood in front of her mirror, taking a deep breath and deciding she was ready.

"I can do this. I can." She assured herself. Just then her door opened and Ari strode inside, plopping on her bed with a heaving sigh.

"Still upset about not being chosen?" She asked.

"I know I would've done better than whoever else they hired," He said disdainfully with a flip of his blonde hair.

"I know you would have," she agreed, turning and grinning at him.

"Are you ready?"

"I think so."

"Yup, totally ready, I'm fine, I'm great, completelycalmandready!" She squeaked as she was confronted with the grand front doors to the city hall.

"You can do this!" Shiori told her with a fist punching the air.

"All you have to do is talk, you're good at that," Raavi said.

" _I'm really not._ " Kita countered.

"Just be your quirky self okay?" Ari said, shoving her towards the door.

"There's no pressure on you, only input however much you want," Jinora said, placing a firm hand on her back and guiding her through the doorway.

Kita looked over her shoulder, eyes wide with fear. Shiori, Raavi, and Ari all shot her thumbs up paired with overly large smiles that really didn't inspire much confidence.

She and Jinora were the last to arrive. When they approached the semi-circle table, the five who were waiting all stood to greet them. Yanwei gave her a sly smile, but she just returned with a simple nod and looked to the others. Hiro beamed at her and she mirrored his excitement, the two bowing at each other with wide grins. She acknowledged Firelord Urza next, who flashed a smile at Jinora first. Then Prime Minister Giyan, with a rather blank expression, gave her a firm bow. Finally, Kita turned to Eska, the Northern Chief, who did nothing at all.

The two took their seats, then only the President stayed standing.

"Thank you all for being here. Seeing as this is the first time in many years an Avatar has been present, I have no doubt this summit will be one to remember. Over the last five years since our previous meeting, many circumstances worth discussing have arisen. Who would like to begin? Prime Minister, this is your first Summit, perhaps you'd like to say a few words?"

 _Why'd he even ask who wanted to start then?_ Kita thought.

Giyan stood and straightened his shirt, the coarse deep brown ends of his short ponytail falling out from behind the collar. Kita admired the shaved sides of his head, usually a water tribe style, but she was pleased to see cultures mingling like that.

"I assume you'd like me to talk about the wall."

Kita's eyes widened.

"The disturbance in Ba Sing Se is a very problematic situation. We have to find a solution. It should be our main priority." Yanwei said.

"Our first priority should be the recent bombing, people's lives are at stake," Hiro said.

"We've gotten no threat of a secondary attack and there were no casualties. At this point, the near civil war in Ba Sing Se is the bigger issue."

"All I want is to bring peace to the city, I took down the wall to unite the people, rather than putting one up to disrupt nature."

"My barrier is what's best for Republic City. Your actions have only brought chaos."

"We asked for your assistance after the first riot. The situation would be well under control by now if you had not declined."

"I will not send United Republic troops when Ba Sing Se should have more than anywhere else. Perhaps you aren't aware of how to use your resources."

"Since the war, middle ring residents have been hiring Dai Li agents for protection, my troops are busy fighting them."

"I don't see why you couldn't spare any, President Yanwei, they aren't being used to settle disputes in _your_ city." Urza said with a smirk.

"Crime has been steadily descending since I blocked off the spirit portal."

"Correlation is not causation. You forget that right after that disgrace of a wall was erected, three leading members of the Triad gang were arrested, and it has nearly fallen apart since." Jinora argued.

"Besides, I see the division in the city is more prevalent than ever. Before, there were never separate sectors, and now rich men think they control each of them. The United Republic hasn't been living up to its name." Kita said, standing.

Giyan cracked a slight smile, and Yanwei's usual smug grin faltered.

"I don't intend any offense, Miss Kitala, but you haven't been in this city long enough to understand it. Just because separate benders enjoy their space doesn't mean we aren't united here." He responded, condescension practically dripping from his curled lips.

Jinora scoffed.

"Childish bickering solves nothing. You are all fools." Eska said.

"You-" Giyan began.

"No, no, she's always like that," Hiro assured, patting him firmly on the shoulder.

"She's kind of right, actually." Urza chuckled.

" _Is every summit like this?"_ Kita whispered to her master.

Jinora nodded and sighed, "It's been much worse."

"I don't want to argue. I genuinely want what's best for the people of Ba Sing Se." Giyan said.

"Then maybe you could try furthering innovation a little," Urza suggested.

"I don't believe modern technology will solve any of our problems, it will only complicate them."

"I agree! And Ba Sing Se is my home, so I can speak to it," Kita said.

Giyan nodded to her.

"Prime Minister Wu tried to sell all the latest technology, but they never saw the need. The people in the lower ring live hard lives, most of them just want to be secure. The reason there's tension now is because the lower ring citizens are ready to fight for what they want, and the middle ring residents don't want to give anything up. Too many people are crammed in the lower ring, they need to be able to spread out. The city would be better off if everyone had the same amount of space and housing opportunities. I've seen ten people crammed in one apartment, but in the middle ring, one man lives in a three bedroom house."

"That's why I took down the wall, it was all part of a plan I created to do just that: utilize the space in the middle ring."

"With what funding? You both are too young and idealistic, people who have _earned_ their luxuries shouldn't have to give them away," Yanwei said.

"That may be, but you're underestimating the people of Ba Sing Se. If you called for volunteers to let the homeless stay with them, I think you'd be surprised at the turnout." Kita said.

"People will not be willing to let strangers in their homes."

"What if one of them was a murderer," Eska said blankly.

"The plan would have spanned beyond my term as Prime Minister, yes, but I would have been able to set the groundwork. It doesn't take much for Earth Benders to relocate houses or even build temporary ones to at least thin out the over crowding in the lower ring." Giyan explained, everyone disregarding Eska's eerie tone.

"When I was a child, I hid out in abandoned factories since Future Industries had bought out so many companies. We could convert them to shelters!"

"Part of my plan is to tear them down and build apartments."

"A shelter would actually be more useful if you plan to integrate lower ring citizens to the middle ring anyway, right?" Urza asked.

"Yes, you're right. Thank you Kita," Giyan said, softly smiling at her.

"But where will all those workers' wages come from?" Hiro asked.

"Well that's where you ask for volunteers," Jinora said.

Outside, Raavi paced along the top step while Ari and Shiori sat.

"Would you stop," She told him.

"No he won't." Ari laughed.

"You'd think she was on trial, why are you so worried?" Shiori asked.

"It would be fine if President Yanwei wasn't in there with her," Raavi said.

"I wish I was there instead, give that guy some sass and win Hiro Sato over all at once," Ari fantasized.

"Yeah, because you're _so_ diplomatic," Shiori teased.

"Excuse me, just last night I talked Kita out of going to the library. I should get a medal for that." Ari bragged, then thinking, "Now if I can just convince her to go on that double date-"

"Wait a-" Raavi began, but was cut off by the doors opening behind him. Kita and Giyan were the last to come out, the two engaging in deep conversation.

"How did it go?" Raavi asked, interrupting them.

"Not as bad as it could have, but the day isn't over yet." Kita said.

"Well, we thought we could take you for lunch before heading back to the island to wait for you guys."

"Sounds great, I didn't expect you to stick around, but thank you."

"I don't mind," Raavi shrugged with his dopey grin.

"Actually, would it be okay if Giyan joined us, I'd love to be able to talk to him without the others around before we go back."

"Uh, sure, I guess."

Once Kita took her seat at the restaurant, Raavi went to slide in next to her, but an oblivious Giyan got there first.

As she slurped her noodles, the Prime Minister explained to her the details of his integration plan.

"That sounds great!" She complimented.

"It really does. From your interviews, no one would ever know how much of a softie you are," Ari teased, waggling his eyebrows.

Giyan's slight embarrassment could be seen through his stoic front.

"I was really impressed with how you stood up to Yanwei though!"

"You did too," he said.

"I was kind of terrified, but it made it easier to have someone there whose views I share. I wish I could've voted for you," she laughed.

" _Anyway_ , what else did you talk about?" Raavi asked, slightly perturbed.

"We actually can't discuss any more," Giyan said.

"Yeah everything else is confidential. A couple of days ago I read up a little on the summit and apparently after the second one, someone gave the press a lot of top secret information, but to this day no one knows who. That's why we have officers stationed with us, and will until the end of the summit," Kita explained, motioning to the two metalbenders standing just within earshot.

"I watched a news report on something like that," Raavi said.

"They broadcast the news now?"

"Surprising," Giyan grumbled.

"Not a fan?" Kita laughed.

"Not really, no."

"You don't even like movers?" Ari asked.

"Sporadically." He shrugged.

"Pft.." Ari puffed out his lower lip and huffed.

Tila soon approached their table with a quick wave before leaning close to Kita.

" _Yanwei just paid off one of my officers to leave him alone for a meeting. He couldn't get inside to see who it was though."_

Kita's brow furrowed and arms crossed.

" _Who could he be meeting with..?"_

"Would you like to join us Chief?" Jinora asked.

"No, I've got a lot to...do…" She trailed off as two familiar faces were being shown to a nearby table. Eska already sat, but Hiro froze, his eyes having met Tila's.

"Are you okay?" Kita asked her.

"Uh...yes, fine." She lied.

Kita connected the path of her eyesight to Hiro, and realized the underlying sorrow in both their expressions.

"I have to go, we'll talk at the temple tonight if I find anything," Tila said quietly before bowing her head and weaving between tables until making it out of the restaurant.

"That was weird…" Kita murmured. She watched Hiro as he sat with an almost grim face, barely acknowledging Eska as she spoke to him. Her thoughts soon drifted to Yanwei and what mischief he was concocting. She was only brought out of her own consciousness by Giyan.

"I could try to teach you."

"Hn? Teach? Teach me what?"

"Earthbending," Ari grinned, clearly proud of himself.

"She turned down a teacher just this morning."

"Why'd you do that?" Shiori asked.

"Wait, why are we talking about this?"

"You've been so down on yourself about it, I thought he could help since you've taken a liking to him." Ari explained.

"Oh. Well…"

"But she's still learning airbending, _right_ _Mom_?" Raavi said with unnaturally wide eyes as if trying to telepathically speak to her.

"I could, at the very least, try to help remove the block you have before I return to Ba Sing Se," he offered.

"We can try," Kita agreed, smiling politely.

"What was wrong with that man earlier today?" Jinora asked.

"I got a really bad feeling about him, and I never ignore those inklings."

"Hm, I wonder why I didn't pick up on it."

"How about you just stay at the temple tonight, since we'll all be coming back here for the festival anyway? I'll be there too since those damn cops at my place are driving me crazy." Shiori said.

"Sleepover! Raavi you'll come too right?" Kita asked, leaning across the table with sparkling eyes.

"Sure," he said with a small smile. Kita clapped excitedly, deciding she would only surround herself with positive energy on the topic of her Earthbending inability.

Then, one of the officers notified the group that the summit was to reconvene in fifteen minutes. Giyan, Jinora, and Kita said their goodbyes to the others and returned to the City Hall, followed by Hiro and Eska.

President Yanwei and Firelord Urza were already waiting, the former impatiently tapping his foot.

Raavi grew quiet on the train back to Air Temple Island, unnoticed by his two bickering friends. Ari had begun to pester Shiori about her clothing choice with comments like, "Those boots don't even have a heel on them!"

"Why would I want to wear a heel?!"

"Might fix your posture a little."

"Ugh!" Shiori growled, rolling her eyes and slumping in her seat in an act of slouching defiance.

"I should've asked Kita to convince Hiro to come tonight!" Ari whined.

"Yes, because a thirty something year old world leader wants to hang out with us."

"I bet he'd like me."

"Ari you're twenty. Not to mention he's pretty busy _leading a nation_."

"Touche. The only reason Giyan is even coming is because he likes Kita."

"She seemed to like him too," Shiori noticed.

"Hah?!" Raavi burst suddenly, leaning forward to glare at her.

"You don't think so? They got along pretty well."

"They don't even know each other."

"I at least hope he can help her with earthbending, she's so down on herself about it." Shiori said.

Raavi sighed and realized she was right.

"Yeah I...guess...I hope he can too." He agreed reluctantly.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my friends! Just a quick reminder that I don't own Avatar or Legend of Korra, ALSO if you want to see some original art of Kita and the gang, check out my instagram page banana_brock !

"So, we've agreed on terms for Prime Minister Giyan to present to his council, now I'd like to open the discussion to each nation." Yanwei announced.

Jinora stood and opened her mouth to speak, but the President held a hand up to halt her.

"If you're going to say what I think-"

"Yes I am. For the last thirty years my Father and myself have petitioned to restore the Northern Air Temple and for thirty years it's been ignored."

"I'll tell you again, there's not enough to restore at all Jinora."

"Then we rebuild. The Population of Nomads and Acolytes are growing steadily, where will we go once the temples are full?"

"Unfortunately, with everything else we have to deal with, that's something we'll have to solve when we come to it."

"I'm not saying we build it in a day, but if we start a gradual process, it will at least be liveable by the time we need it."

"This is not the opportune time."

"When will it be? Every five years there's conflict, every day there's conflict, to you it'll never be the right time!"

"You told me you'd show me the budget, every cent right?" Kita asked calmly, placing her hands on Jinora's arm to calm her.

"Of course."

"Could we do it now? Master Jinora can tell us the minimum we'd need to start basic construction. How long do you think we'd need to finish, Master?"

"I don't see it being a problem for another fifteen years at the very least. Harmonic Convergence thankfully helped to begin repopulation, but even with a steady birth rate among airbenders we won't fill out all three temples. I just feel an imbalance, the world isn't right without all four, and historically the Northern Temple deserves to be preserved and respected."

"Fifteen years. Spreading it out over that long can't cost nearly as much. I know we can rework it."

"I suppose I'll call my assistant."

"How 'bout it pretty boy?" Shiori smirked.

Ari just rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the television.

"Come on, lazybones, I've been slacking on my training the past few days."

"I don't want to be the victim of your pent up aggression, little girl."

"I'm not a little girl."

"And I'm not a pretty boy."

"Prove it."

"Guys come on," Raavi sighed.

"No, no, I think I'll have to _prove it_." Ari snapped, standing.

Shiori grinned triumphantly and the two shuffled out to the courtyard. Raavi was too curious to stay behind, and sat on the stone steps bordering it to watch.

"I'm a little rusty, be gentle." Ari feigned, raising the back of his hand to his forehead as he pretended to swoon.

"Hah! Yeah, _sure_ ," Shiori snickered, then taking her stance.

Ari let her come to him, stepping aside to avoid the flame she shot, then watching as she darted for him. He drew a stream from the pond at the last second to snap at her ankle while she was balancing on the ball of her foot. She narrowly dodged and backflipped away to gain distance. However she received a blast of water to the face upon landing. She spit the pond water from her mouth and wiped her soaked bangs out of her eyes.

"Rusty huh?"

Ari shrugged, batting his eyelashes and smirking at her.

Shiori broke out in laughter and said fiercely, "You're on!", before charging at him.

Raavi couldn't help but think, ' _Benders are weird_ ' as he watched with wide eyed bewilderment.

"What's that look?" Ari asked, pausing his movements to look at him. Yet, Shiori used his distraction as an advantage and planted her fist in his cheek, sending Ari flying. She laughed and smugly glared down at him.

"You want a piece too?" She dared Raavi.

"We can take her," Ari said as he stood and caught his breath.

"Need a weapon?"

"I got 'em right here," He laughed, flexing his biceps.

Shiori put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really."

"Well, I do have my trusty knives with me at all times, but I'll go easy on you today,"

Raavi raised his fists, index fingers protruding slightly as he prepared to use his chi blocking training. Shiori went for him first due to underestimation with a kick, fire shooting from her foot. Raavi swiftly ducked under it and pivoted, sidestepping around Shiori and jabbing his knuckle into her side. She crumpled instantly and Ari watched in shock.

"How are you so fast?" She groaned.

"What do you mean _how_ , he was raised by Airbenders, duh."

"I also had a thing with a Kyoshi Warrior who was passing through the city, she gave me some lessons," Raavi bragged.

"This is getting interesting," Shiori chuckled, standing and catching Raavi off guard with an elbow to his temple.

"Finally!" Kita sighed, stretching and bending backward to crack her back.

"Tomorrow is better, the festival helps to wind down," Jinora said.

"No relaxing today. Not if you want to Earthbend."

"But Giyan I'm so tired…." She whined. He shook his head at her with a faint smile.

Once they reached the temple, the three climbed the steps to see Shiori, Raavi, and Ari all laid out in the courtyard. Their chests were heaving with heavy breaths, yet they all wore grins.

"Uh...guys? Are you alright?" Kita asked, waving her hand above Shiori's face to fan her.

"No, we tied, it's not alright," she laughed.

After Kita assisted them with healing water and some bandaging, they ate a quick dinner. Shiori and Ari endlessly argued about who got in the most hits, to which Raavi wisely said, "It's not how many, it only matters who dealt the worst single hit. Obviously it was me."

Kita warmly grinned at them, enjoying the fact that they were bonding. She would've preferred it occur without violence, but ' _At least it happened at all, right?'_ , she thought.

"Ready?" Giyan asked suddenly. Everyone stopped and looked to Kita, who scanned their faces and felt immense gratitude. They were all here supporting her, and she didn't intend to let them down. Kita nodded with tenacious determination, yet her stomach was a ball of nerves, and memories of her past came flooding in.

 _Kita had been on her own for nearly a week now, having evaded any suspicion from Earth Kingdom officers. She stayed hidden during the day, only emerging in the darkness where she could easily maneuver Ba Sing Se's nightlife. She stood at the back entrance of a restaurant, where she had made friends with the cook. He slid out of the door holding a chipped plate full of questionable scraps._

" _Thank you!" She smiled, bowing before accepting it._

" _Take care kid."_

 _She nodded and scampered down the alley, then shoveling the food down her throat._

 _Kita wracked her brain for a way to get out of the city as she ate, thinking back to the guards that stood in her way. Initially, she had tried to be amiable enough to convince them to let her out without question, but that didn't get her anywhere. Unfortunately, she realized, she'd need to sneak past them._

 _It was a hard lesson for Kita to learn, but not everyone in this chaotic mecha would respond as well to her chipper attitude and kind words as that cook had._

 _Kita huffed and set her plate down on the stone ground, resting her chin in her hands. She started humming a light tune before standing and lazily shuffling down the alley. Stopping at a well in the center of a small town square, she leaned over and saw her reflection in the murky water. Frowning, she waded her fingers through the leaves and dirt infesting, what should be, this neighborhood's drinking water. A thought occurred to her and she snapped her head in every direction to make sure she wasn't being watched, then taking a step back from the well. Kita took a deep breath and pulled her arm up with a loose hanging wrist, finger tips pinched together as she visualized clear water separating from the debris. To her delight, a clean stream came flowing out towards her, and she brought it to her lips. However, before she drank, the thought of everyone else depending on this well made her stop. She looked around and spotted an empty barrel, then directing the filtered water into it. Once Kita had filled it to the brim, she took a few small sips before scampering off down the street._

 _She passed a small cluster of men huddled together, one clutching the collar of another's shirt._

" _You told me you'd pay twice that, you tryin' to screw me over?!"_

" _This is a runt, it won't even grow full size!"_

 _Kita stopped in her tracks at the sound of metal rattling. A cage was at their feet, with a cowering silhouette inside peering up at them._

" _I don't care what you do with it, just take it off my hands."_

" _I'm not gonna pay you for it if I'm just gonna sell it to some meat packing factory."_

 _Kita gasped, hurrying towards them and kneeling in front of the cage. A white kitten, hazel eyes paralyzed with fear, shook in the corner._

" _Ssh it's okay…" She cooed, fiddling with the lock._

" _Hey, kid!" They all turned and began to reach for her, but Kita swiped her hand across with a stripe of blue fire. While they were distracted, she tucked the cage under her arm and darted away. Yet she could hear their hurried footsteps gaining on her, so Kita made a sharp turn down another street. However, at the next block it had been closed off due to construction, and as she skidded to a stop, looked over her shoulder at the group of men following close behind._

 _A thought crossed her mind, and she set the cage down at her feet, the kitten hissing as they were cornered._

' _If I really am...the Avatar…' she thought, sliding her foot out behind her and breathing in through her nose. She formed a fist, flexed her muscles as tightly as she could, and punched upward._

" _Pft, what was that supposed to be?" One of them laughed. The rest joined him in snickering and closed in on her._

" _No, I...I have to…" she mumbled, looking around and knowing she could only escape by lifting herself out. She stomped hard on the ground, but again nothing happened._

 _The next moment, Kita was shoved onto the ground as another of them reached for the cage. Before she could even think, her palms thrust forward, flames shooting from them. One of them chuckled again, and grabbed a fistful of Kita's silver hair._

" _Firebenders don't scare us, kid."_

 _She clawed at his hand and kicked her legs, but stopped the second she felt a drop of water hit her forehead and trickle down the side of her nose. Her blue eyes looked to the source and saw a drainage pipe, a crack in it causing the leak. She took another deep breath and visualized the water forcing its way through the small opening, mimicking the pulling motion with her hand. Suddenly, she and the man holding her were doused with the frigid water, and he let her go. Kita scooted away before throwing the contents of the puddle forming around them into the faces of her assailants with enough force to knock them down. Regaining the cage, she sped past them and didn't look back as she ran faster than ever had before._

 _Once she had put a safe distance between them, Kita slid down a stone wall, chest heaving as she caught her breath. She broke the lock and let the door fall open, the kitten curiously sniffing as it hesitantly stepped out._

" _You're safe now. No meat factory for you…" Kita smiled gently, resting open palms on the ground._

" _Come on, it's okay," she urged. The kitten pawed at her fingers before sniffing them, ultimately deciding it was safe and crawling into her hands. Kita brought the small creature up to her face so that their noses touched._

" _I think we've got a lot in common little one...I'm sorry I couldn't earthbend, or that would've been a lot easier…" She sighed._

 _The kitten began purring, squeezing her eyes shut and nudging Kita. Then she felt a different texture brush against her arms and looked down to see white feathers coating petite wings._

" _Wow, you're amazing!" She giggled, the kitten sticking her scratchy tongue out to lightly scrape against the tip of Kita's nose._

" _Would you mind staying by my side for a while..? I could give you a name, and I'll make sure you never starve or get cold, and we can travel the world together!"_

 _She hopped onto Kita's shoulder and snuggled into the crook of her neck._

" _So it's a deal?" She giggled, nuzzling the soft fur with her cheek._

Kita brought her attention back to the task at hand, taking a wide stance in front of the boulder Giyan placed before her.

"So I just move it?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"You don't move it with a stance like that," he said blankly, kicking her back foot closer in and pushing down on her shoulders.

"Your arms are like noodles!" Shiori shouted from their spectating spot on the steps.

"Not helping!"

"Ignore them," Giyan said, standing in her view of them.

"Okay," she sighed, breathing deep and closing her eyes.

"Now move it," he ordered.

She took a firm step forward and punched her fist out, but to no avail. Her shoulders slumped, stance faltered, and Giyan used the opportunity to swiftly kick the back of her knees and send her crashing onto her backside.

Shiori and Ari erupted with laughter while Raavi smacked both of them in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Kita asked, frowning and brushing the dirt off her pants.

"You had good form and gave it up so easily. Not the quality of an Earth bender."

Kita looked down at the ground and crossed her arms.

"When we met, you did not strike me as a weak person. Someone who fails once and loses all inspiration."

"No, no I'm not I just…."

"She feels a lot of pressure that's all, I know her strength more than anyone else here. This girl is _almost_ as brave as me," Shiori joked as she approached them. Kita's eyes lit up and she grinned.

"Then show me. Earth bending is determination."

Kita nodded, breathed deep, and regained her stance.

The sun began to set and Giyan left a tired, sweaty, and disappointed Kita in the courtyard. She sunk to her knees and placed her palms on the stone.

"I can't do it…" she murmured, nose sniffling in every attempt to hold back her tears.

Shiori and Raavi both stepped forward in an attempt to go to her, but Ari placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Bad time, I think." He told them.

"Hey, I'm her friend I can-" Shiori began, smacking Ari off of her.

"Ehem," Jinora cleared her throat, holding a hand up to the three of them as she strode past. They all stared as she approached Kita, kneeling next to her.

"Come with me."

Kita nodded and stood, letting Jinora put an arm around her and lead her beyond their view.

Raavi sighed and returned to the temple with every intention of raiding the kitchen while Ari followed, heading for the baths. Shiori, however, stayed right where she was, frowning at the spot where Kita left her sight.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ba Sing Se was so much more than Shiori ever dreamed. Of course Capital City was wild, but this seemed so isolated, like some other world._

 _She clutched the strap of the bag secured across her chest and quickened her pace as she walked through the dimly lit streets of the lower ring. There was plenty of buzzing chatter to overwhelm her, yet an especially rowdy sound startled her. Suddenly a young girl her age sped across her path, striking silver hair flowing behind her as she ran, carrying a crate in her arms. A hoard of men followed close behind, hollering at the girl and nearly tripping over each other to get to her._

 _Slightly petrified, Shiori stopped in her tracks and stared after them, unsure of what to do. She'd been in her share of fights, but in this unfamiliar place, who knows what kind of danger lurked in these alleyways._

 _Keeping her distance, she peered around the corner and observed. When she arrived, the girl had set the crate down before stomping her foot and thrusting her fist upward._

' _What was that supposed to do?' Shiori wondered, hiding back around the corner for a moment as the commotion carried on. Turning her attention back, she saw one of them push her down and stepped out from around the corner, prepared to intervene. However, the girl swiftly took them all out with a blast of water. Shiori plastered herself against the wall so as not to be noticed when the girl ran back in her direction, having regained the crate._

 _Shiori wrestled with her thoughts for a moment before ultimately deciding to follow her. Eventually, she stopped and slid down to the ground to open the crate, letting what Shiori guessed was a cat meekly crawl out and into her open hands. Shiori stayed quiet as she listened to her talking to the cat, but couldn't help gasping at the sight of its wings. Then something even more astonishing, "I'm sorry I couldn't earth bend"._

' _But I just saw her waterbend, who does she think she is?' She thought, obviously having missed her previous burst of fire. Though that question was answered when the girl stood again and asked the cat if it could fly yet, then saying 'I doubt I'll be as good as you, but I can sort of...float", she giggled. A spiral formation of wind suddenly enveloped her, feet hovering above the ground as she steadied herself. She couldn't maintain it for more than a few seconds, but it was well enough to draw Shiori out of the shadows._

" _You're the Avatar?!"_

 _The girl's head snapped to the side, pure terror glistening in her bright blue eyes, shining through the darkness of the alley. In a second, she held the cat to her chest and bolted away from Shiori._

" _No, wait!" She called, chasing after her, "I want to talk!"_

" _Why?!" The girl called back to her as she continued running._

" _Because you're kind of a big deal right?! It's pretty cool!"_

" _Cool?" She repeated, stopping and raising an eyebrow at Shiori._

" _Well, yeah. Why are you alone and...all dirty? Shouldn't you be training or something?"_

" _Uh...Well...I'm sorry I just don't know who to trust…"_

" _I don't either. I'm on my own too."_

 _The girl scanned Shiori, evaluating her and gathering any clues to her identity she could. A firebender, no doubt, and unfamiliar with the City; the girl got the sense she hadn't been on her own very long, but above all else, her intuition told her something._

" _I have a good feeling about you," She said, taking a step closer to Shiori, who reached a hand out to her._

" _Friends?" She asked._

" _Friends…I've never had a friend before…"_

" _Well now you do. My name's Shiori."_

" _I'm Kitala. Wanna go on an adventure?"_

" _Hmm, depends…what kind of adventure?"_

" _I need to get out of Ba Sing Se. So I can become...well...the Avatar."_

 _Shiori grinned and grasped Kitala's hand tighter, shaking it firmly._

Jinora instructed Kita to sit down under the gazebo looking out across the bay.

"I want to talk to you about something that might help you."

"Your spirit projection?!"

"No. When Korra faced Unalaq, she began a new Avatar cycle. You may not have my grandfather to talk to or anyone before him...but have you ever contacted Korra?"

"Well no...I just don't think she'd be able to help me..."

"Oh? She may be different than you, but you always have more to learn. Maybe give it a try? I know you can do it."

"I just…" Kita whispered, looking down at her fidgeting thumbs.

"It's worth a shot." Jinora said, standing and stroking her hair momentarily before leaving her.

Kita inhaled and pressed her knuckles together, reaching into her soul to connect with her Avatar spirit. She drifted into her subconsciousness, feeling Raava as if she was running through her veins. Her mind entered a sort of trance, a void of darkness consuming her as she faded out of the physical world.

"Sure took you long enough…" Came a brash voice paired with a slight chuckle.

In a blue hued form stood Avatar Korra, hands on her hips with a confident, crooked smile.

"Sorry I just…"

"Yeah yeah I know. I've been waiting a while so listen up because I've got some stuff to say. First of all, you think you're so different from me right? Well, you're not. You're just as stubborn as I am."

"Maybe, but if I came to you with my problems what would you say? 'Beat some sense into them' or something like that."

"You can't beat sense into a rock, seems like that's your biggest problem right now."

"Earth bending came easy to you."

"Because 'sense' wasn't even on my mind. You just move the rock, you don't think about it. It just happens."

"It doesn't just happen for me."

"Obviously." She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"This is why I haven't talked to you, you don't understand me enough to give me advice."

"You're right, I don't understand you at all. If I were you, that stupid president would've gotten his head smashed in, I would've made a move on Jinora's son by now, and probably would have found that bomber while I was at it."

"Gah! We know who the bomber is at least! And you made plenty of mistakes, ones I'm still cleaning up in my lifetime all while I'm trying to learn not only how to balance the world, but figuring out who I even am too! I know you went through the same thing but you just took it out on everyone else while I'm keeping it inside!"

"Yeah there we go, yell at me some more, get fired up! Let it out!" She encouraged.

"I don't want to get _fired up_! I just want to be an actual Avatar rather than this failure I am now!" Kita screamed, voice straining as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Maybe that's why you're failing! Everyone always told me, I couldn't be the Avatar if I didn't have the spiritual connection, well you have it and look at you. What I learned is that you need all sides to be an Avatar. You think you have balance between fire and water because they're opposites, but you're missing something. You have the spirituality of the airbender but you aren't grounded and stern like an earth bender. You aren't balanced at all."

Kita stayed quiet, analyzing everything her predecessor just said and realizing that perhaps Korra could teach her a thing or two after all. Was she really not as balanced as she thought? According to the outburst she just had, maybe she really wasn't after all.

"I think you're a little jealous of me," Korra laughed.

"Hm...that's an interesting thought," Kita said quietly, cracking a small smile.

"It won't happen overnight, but you'll get there okay? Just act a little more like me kid," Korra said with a wide smirk that faded from Kita's third eye as she brought herself back to reality.

"I still don't like her," She muttered to herself.

Ari slid off his navy top before reaching for the door to the bath house, then stepping inside as he untied the powder blue sash from around his hips. When he looked up, he froze, having come face to face with Giyan dressed only in a towel, his skin still glistening and damp black hair falling around his face. Ari held his crumpled clothes up to his pale, bare chest and searched for the right words to break the tension.

Giyan cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, but Ari interrupted.

"So sorry," he said with a smirk as he blatantly scanned Giyan up and down.

"No, no, I'll uh...get out of your way," He said, looking at the ground as he made his way out.

' _Hm, interesting…'_ Ari thought.

After his bath he rejoined everyone, still combing through his hair as he entered the commons. He plopped down on the mat, silk robe falling around his shoulders as he let out a satisfied sigh.

Raavi and Shiori, still not pleased with the outcome of their sparring match, were currently arm wrestling while Kita fussed and fidgeted, assuring each of them that they were equally strong. Giyan sat slightly removed from them and Ari kept glancing at him through the corner of his eye.

' _What's with this guy...what makes him tick…'_ He kept thinking, over and over, unable to read anything on his stoic expression. Finally, he set down his brush and stood, walking over to Giyan and sitting unusually close.

"Why exactly did you decide to stay if you're not going to engage in any conversation?"

"Er...Well, to train the Avatar."

"Because you like her right?" He asked, intensely staring for any sign of a reaction.

"Honestly, I just don't like my hotel." He answered simply.

"Really, that's all?"

"There's televisions and radios everywhere, and everything is so...fragile and expensive."

"Most people like that sort of thing, you know," Ari laughed.

"Eh," he shrugged.

"I thought you had a thing for Kita, seemed like it at lunch."

"I admire her and look forward to working with her, but other than that…"

"Huh…"

"Wow!" Kita suddenly shouted, leaping up and speeding for the open door.

"What is she-" Raavi started.

"The moon, she did this all the time," Shiori chuckled, following her. Raavi stood, looking out at Kita, whose hands were folded over her heart as she gazed up at the orange tinted full moon. He smiled softly and went outside to join them.

"Shall we?" Ari asked, grabbing Giyan's arm and leading him along with the others.

After Kita had fulfilled her need to moon gaze for the night, Shiori and Raavi coaxed her back inside so she could make them a midnight snack. Ari and Giyan however, found themselves taking a scenic stroll along the shore at the base of the island. The young Prime Minister was a little surprised, to say the least, at his circumstances. In any other situation, this would be considered a romantic setting: moonlit waves chasing after their bare feet, Ari's feather-like blonde hair billowing in the cool breeze. However, Giyan was being almost forced to answer slightly intrusive questions, and was therefore not swept up in the potentially illustrious ambiance.

"So what are your parents like?"

"Uh...normal."

"Oh come on, why are you so stiff?!" Ari shouted, nudging him hard with his elbow.

"They were farmers," he said, hoping it would suffice.

"Okay...so you didn't grow up in Ba Sing Se then?"

"No. Just outside of it."

"I see, do you get along with them?"

"Yes."

"Did they-"

"I don't think it's fair for me to be the only one answering questions," he interrupted.

"You're not asking anything."

"Well then what are _your_ parents like?"

"Boring." He answered with a shrug.

"Now who's being stiff?" He retorted, feeling quite proud of himself.

"They own a clothing store in the North and are insufferably traditional and simple minded. There."

"Huh, alright. I don't think I even need to ask whether or not you get along," he chuckled.

"Obviously, I detest them. Now back to you. What made you want to be the Prime Minister? I'll be honest, a farm boy like you doesn't really fit in with most politicians I see."

It was strange and very unfamiliar to him, but Giyan felt comfortable. It came easily to tell this almost stranger about himself. ' _Because there's no risk in talking to someone I'll likely never see again,'_ he thought.

"I strive not to be like most politicians. But if I had to pick the main reason, it would be to represent everyone who doesn't have much of a say in anything. A lot of people either forget about everyone outside of Ba Sing Se, or they just don't care about anyone beyond the middle ring. That's the sad truth."

"Okay, sure you had the drive, but how did you get there?"

"I mastered Earth Bending at an early age, so my parents sent me to an academy in the middle ring. We lived simply so all the money we made went to maintaining our farm or to savings, so it wasn't much of an imposition for them."

"Well I understand why you don't like television or radio now, your parents brainwashed you."

"It wasn't like that," he laughed.

"Okay, sure...so, a nice school, keep going." Ari urged, having stopped walking and perched on a boulder.

"I saw how different everything was there and I wanted to change it. I grew to love the lower ring of the city because...I don't know how to say it...everything seemed real there. Like the better part of the city was just a fake front masking even worse problems."

"I think that's the whole world at this point."

"Well that's why I wanted to unify everyone. I thought if the lower ring just spread out, the entire Earth Kingdom would feel real too. So, I stayed in Ba Sing Se to continue my schooling, but focused more on economics and politics rather than bending. I think I honestly just got lucky that people voted for me."

"I can see why they did. You're genuine. However, not very spontaneous."

"What? But, I diverged completely on my path."

"You're brave, but not impulsive. What I think, is that you plan everything, and when it doesn't go your way you don't know how to...well wing it."

"Winging it isn't something you do as the Prime Minister."

"Of course it is, how would you really get anything done otherwise!"

"But there's a council and several review meetings before anything gets passed and-"

"Alright, sure, but you've never even proposed anything so crazy it might work, have you?"

"No. But I'd rather plan than be like you."

"What does that mean?!"

"In the short time I've been here, I've noticed that you're living _here_ for some reason, and the closest thing to a career you have is some fantastical idea that you'll be a mover star one day."

"For your information, I like it here, and I don't want to be a mover star anymore anyway!"

"Then what do you want? And how did you just change your passion so easily?"

"Well...I don't know yet. All I know is that being an Actor doesn't really do anything to contribute to the world does it? So I thought maybe I should do something worthwhile. Look, we can't all be like you, figuring your life out at, what age 10? Sorry, but it isn't that simple for me."

"It's not really that difficult either, deep down you know what you want, I think you're just afraid of it."

"Alright so let's get this straight, we both need to take a lesson or two from each other? You're too uptight and I'm not uptight enough, is that it?"

"Hmf, I guess."

"Ugh, just admit it."

"Alright, I told you what you needed to hear, now what do I do to be more _spontaneous_?" Giyan asked, mocking Ari's fluttering tone.

"I can't tell you that or it would be planning, hm?" Ari snickered, and his lips curled in a mischievous grin. Giyan just rolled his eyes.

"Hey Shiori…" Kita started.

"Hm?" She groaned, her cheek squished against the wooden tabletop and eyes closed as she had obviously began to drift off.

"I noticed something weird today, about Chief Beifong and Hiro."

"Uh huh…"

"I can just sense there's some history between them. I'm kind of curious."

"Why…?"

"Well, because they both looked kind of sad…"

"One of them probably dumped the other one ten years ago or something."

"No, it looked deeper than that…"

"Mhm…" she murmured, fading fast.

"Hey, Shiori," Kita repeated.

"What…." She answered, now annoyed.

"Are you happy to see me again?"

The question roused Shiori from the brink of unconsciousness and she lifted her head to give the Avatar a puzzling look.

"I just remember how independent you were back then, and I know we've done some catching up but I've been afraid to mention it until now...that, well..you never came to find me at the South Pole. I don't know if you remember, but you told me-"

"I know. Trust me, I wanted to. It's hard for me to admit, but the lifestyle I wanted wasn't realistic. Money didn't last as long as I thought it would, and staying with my parent's friends everywhere I went got a little tiring. So, when I started probending, I was actually making a life for myself. My team decided to stay in the city so I couldn't leave. Besides, I didn't know how long you'd even be there. By the time I had enough money to travel, I didn't know where you'd be training."

"Well, I guess fate brought me here then right? I didn't know you were having trouble, I wish you had written or called, you could've come to stay with me sooner."

"You know me, I was too prideful. I didn't want you to think I was weak. Even when I heard of that party in your honor I thought maybe you wouldn't care if I sought you out or not."

"I'd never think that. You're the best friend I've ever had, even though I haven't seen you in years, you're always in my thoughts."

"I missed you, I really did. I guess I thought I'd only want to see you again after I got my life together."

"Friends don't care about that sort of thing. Look at me, I keep failing, but having you here actually inspires me to do better. I see you and Ari and Raavi and Master Jinora, and I know I'm not alone even though I'm struggling within myself."

"Well you are the Avatar, you're a little ahead of me on the inner peace stuff."

"Pft, I'm not even close."

"Good, I'm glad we both suck."

The two laughed and Kita rested her head against her friend's shoulder. Raavi entered the room, a bag of newly invented snacks called 'potato chips' hanging from his mouth. He dropped them into his hand and, sounding awfully offended, said "You guys are having a deep conversation without me?"

"Aw, I'm sorry, I already know why you're messed up, but you're welcome to talk anyway," Kita giggled.

"No you don't, I haven't told you about the time I-"

"Hey, did you miss us?" Ari announced with a loud trill as he and Giyan slid the door open.

"Well now you'll never know," Raavi said, turning his nose up as he sat next to Kita.

"Where did you guys run off to?" Shiori asked.

"Oh, just sharing our life stories."

"You know, I feel really left out now," Raavi said, feigning a dramatic pout.

"Poor Raavi!" Ari shouted, puffing out his lower lip to mock him.

"I could kick your ass again, would that make you feel more included?" Shiori smirked.

"Oh stop it," Kita scolded, patting the top of Raavi's hair before saying, "It's not his fault he's a little... _sensitive_ ," then failing to contain her snort-ridden laughter.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Raavi protested.


	8. Chapter 8

When Kita's eyes opened the next morning, she felt suffocated. There were pillows, blankets, and what she guessed were body parts not belonging to her, piled on top of her. Long black hair was strewn across her face and she blew it away before lifting her head to look around. Shiori was laying next to her still snoring, Ari's leg was draped over her own, and finally Raavi's head was resting on her stomach. She couldn't help but smile and move a strand of his dark hair from his eyes, admiring his peaceful expression. However, as the back of her index finger was trailing gently across his forehead, he opened his eyes.

"Morning," he greeted before yawning.

"Good morning! I was just going to wake you so I could get up, I wasn't just touching you for no reason!" She squeaked before letting out a weak, awkward laugh.

"I told you she was comfortable to sleep on," Ari chuckled as he sat up and stretched.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up too?" Kita asked.

"I think you woke everybody," Shiori groaned.

"Are you guys always so...touchy?" Giyan asked as he entered the room, having already changed and gotten ready to leave for the second day of the summit. Ari stood and swaggered in his direction, coyly whispering, "Well how else do you have any fun..?", before passing him by to get some breakfast.

"Ehem...anyway, Jinora told me to check on you because you're late for training."

"Oh no! I have to get dressed!" Kita shouted, scrambling to her feet and darting out of the commons to the dorms, combing through her tangled hair with her fingers as she went.

"Are you gonna make us wait outside the summit for no reason again today?" Shiori asked, her glare aimed at Raavi.

"No..."

"Good, then I'm going back to sleep."

"I may or may not have signed the three of us up as volunteers to set up the food vendor stands though...which conveniently, that section is actually inside city hall," Raavi explained.

"Imagine that, such a coincidence," Ari said, rolling his eyes before taking a chunk out of a pear.

"I really want to punch you," Shiori growled.

Raavi just shrugged with a smug grin as he began picking up blankets. He looked outside just in time to see Kita speeding to the courtyard and kneeling in front of Jinora, profusely bowing. Her master began laughing so hard her head tilted back, then motioned for Kita to stand.

"It's okay, really. I know we have a long day already so I won't wear you out too much. Physically at least."

"Wait, do you mean...are you going to teach me spirit projection?!" Kita shouted, jumping from foot to foot with excitement.

"I'll teach you the first step, you won't be able to do it quite yet, but you'll have the building blocks."

"You really think I'm a good enough air bender?"

"You soak everything up like a sponge, more than any student I've ever had. I know you have more pressure being the Avatar, which is why you impress me even more. Kitala, it means so much to me to be your teacher like my father was to Korra, but they never really saw eye to eye. I know it might be far fetched, but I feel like you and I are mending the problems of their past. I've never passed this technique on to a student, and I'm sure it doesn't require a speech like this, but…"

"No I love heartfelt speeches! It makes this moment even more special. I'm so grateful, master thank you!"

"Let's go to the cliffside," She said, smiling warmly at her student.

"Wow she's really going to pass it to her?" Shiori said, staring after them.

"If it isn't me...I'm glad its Kita…" Raavi sighed.

"Right, because she's the Avatar."

"Uh, yeah...right."

Kita took a deep breath, cracked her neck, and waited for instruction.

"Okay, the way I discovered this technique was by sensing the presence of someone I have a strong spiritual connection with. So let's try someone nearby like Shiori or...Raavi?"

"Spiritual connection okay…I'll just see what I can sense."

She closed her eyes, tuning out the chirping of nearby spirits and doing her best to relax. Tapping into her spiritual energy, she reached out for a similar feeling. It was faint, but there was an almost glow in the far reaches of her mind, a warmth, and then a voice. It was soft laughter, a deep and familiar cackle that instantly made her grin.

"You've got it. Now I want you to picture your soul. It can look like anything you want it to, just as long as it's entirely yours. Picture it floating from your body and above your head."

The first image that came to mind was the same blue hue that had coated Avatar Korra. Kita pictured the same light surrounding her own body, rising out of her physical form.

"Okay I see it," she said quietly.

"Now just imagine it floating towards the other person's energy. The more you do this exercise, the stronger connection you'll have to them, and the stronger your own spiritual energy will be. I expect you'll get it in no time. One day, it'll just click."

"Thank you master, I hope to make you proud."

"I know you will. Now hurry and get dressed we have to leave soon." Jinora said, standing and patting her hair again, something she was making a habit of. Her mother, Pema, used to stroke her hair before bed almost every night when she was a child. It was a comfort to her, and she hoped it could be for Kita too.

She stood, bowed and scurried off to her room. The others were all ready to go and Kai had saddled Pepper up by the time Kita and Jinora were both ready. They flew into town with Kotya trailing behind, and rushed into City Hall with little time to spare. Firelord Urza and Hiro were in a heated discussion over a television show in which they both watched religiously, while Eska sat eerily still, wrinkled eyes closed as if she were napping. President Yanwei was scowling at the three's near tardiness, and stood the second they took their seats to start introductions.

"We have half the time today than we did yesterday, but I believe we've already made significant progress. All scheduled issues have already been addressed, so I'll just leave the floor open to whomever."

"I'll begin," the Firelord said.

"Who knew you were so handy," Shiori groaned disdainfully, glaring at Raavi, who had just effortlessly assembled the frame of a dumpling stand.

"He's just full of surprises," Ari chuckled.

"You guys don't even know the half of it," he responded with waggling eyebrows.

"Don't you even get tired? I feel like this is the millionth one we've done already," Ari whimpered, collapsing on a heap of boxes.

"The fifth actually," Shiori corrected.

"Excuse me, I've come to set up my booth," someone said, approaching the stand. They all turned to see a lanky man in his early thirties, raven hair tucked into a bun and gray eyes aimed down under a plain brimmed hat.

"Sorry we'll get out of your way," Raavi said, nudging his two friends along. Shiori narrowed her eyes, trying to peer into the box he was carrying.

"Someone's hungry already. Honey I don't think he's actually cooked anything yet," Ari teased.

"That's not it…" She muttered.

"What's up," Raavi asked, lowering his voice.

Shiori flicked her head to the side, motioning for them to follow her around the corner into a cramped hallway.

" _When I first met Kita she told me three things I'll never forget. First, and the most important, trust my intuition. Second, always read body language. That guy wouldn't make eye contact even for a second._ " She whispered.

"You're right. I thought he was just shy, or awestruck in the presence of my radiance," Ari joked.

"Stop it, this is serious."

"What's the third thing?" Raavi asked.

"Rub your chopsticks together to scrape off splinters that would otherwise get into your food."

"A tad irrelevant right now," Ari said with a roll of his eyes.

"That tip would be useful at every meal, actually," Raavi defended.

" _Anyway!_ I felt unsettled at even the sound of his voice. Maybe we could keep any eye on him?"

"This is unlike you, aren't you a hard evidence kind of girl?" Ari asked.

"Shut up and just trust me." She snapped, exiting the hallway and striding across the lobby, followed by Ari and Giyan, who looked at each other and shrugged simultaneously.

' _I didn't know how to say it but...something about that guy reminds me of Kana…'_ Shiori thought, sighing and crossing her arms as she walked briskly towards the

conference room.

' _Kita will be more helpful than these bozos…'_ She thought, shooting a resentful glance back at them.

The Avatar, along with her master and Giyan, emerged from the last day of their summit moments later. Kita and Jinora had linked arms, the former resting her head on the other's shoulder.

"Can we go home and nap?"

"No, we all have to make an appearance with the public, especially you," Jinora said sternly.

"It's fairly enjoyable actually," Giyan said.

"You find something _enjoyable_? Don't get too excited now," Ari snickered.

"O-Oh, hey," he greeted, a faint smile taking place on his lips.

Ari winked and prepared to continue the conversation, but Raavi pushed past him. He playfully bumped Kita's shoulder with his, asking "Are you gonna check out my craftsmanship once the festival starts?"

"Yeah!"

"We've got about an hour before the sun goes down, that's when all the vendors open," Firelord Urza said as she approached them.

"So can we nap until then..?"Kita begged.

"No, no, no, you my friend, have to make a speech," Tila chuckled.

"Hey Chief!" Urza grinned, embracing her.

"Auntie, I've been trying to track you down!"

"Uhhh, Auntie?" Kita questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, I snagged her uncle Makko a few more years ago than I'd like to admit." The Firelord laughed.

"Seriously?" Ari asked in disbelief.

"Is that so hard to believe..?" Urza snapped, glaring eyes boring into the blonde.

"Shall we?" Kita laughed, standing in front of Ari before he could respond. The group shuffled out to the front steps of the hall, where a podium stood. Kita hesitantly approached is, flashing back to the last time she spoke to the city.

"There's not nearly as much pressure here, just say a few quick words about the summit and how much fun it's been and so on," Tila instructed. Kita's face twisted into an awkward pout.

"You might want to lose that face."

Before she could get a word out, cameras flashed, and she did her best to ignore them.

"Eherm…" She started, clearing her throat.

"Uh Hello. I...I've learned so much from this experience, and uhm...well, meeting all the wonderful leaders of our world has helped me begin to realize the kind of Avatar I want to be. But enough politics, now we get to celebrate this united nation we work so hard to preserve. I think my first summit has been amazingly successful, and I look forward to many more, thank you!" She waved to the crowd, who seemed to be responding rather enthusiastically to her words.

"That was great!" Tila congratulated as the Avatar turned to face her.

" _Much_ better than last time, that one was a trainwreck," Ari agreed.

"Do you always have to do that?" Giyan asked.

"Do what?"

He only shook his head.

"What? Seriously do what?" He persisted as the Prime Minister walked away.

"Hey, Giyan what?!"

"Wow...this is by far the best part," Kita groaned as she longingly gazed at the almost endless row of meat skewers, pastries, and other foods she didn't even recognize.

"She's in love," Jinora laughed, following behind alongside her son.

As the sun hung low in the sky, the festival began. Leading from the front doors of the city hall, the vendors were set up on both sides of a single path that etched its way through the center of the city. An assortment of sparkling bulbs and dimly lit lanterns of all shapes and colors were strung back and forth across the aisle to completely encapsulate the festival in a tunnel of light. The steam and smoke wafting from cooking food filled the space with a mouthwatering aroma, and the pitter patter of small feet echoed throughout as playful children sped through the crowds. At the end of the expansive road was a wide circular space with a small stage at the back end. A band was setting up there, and a throng of guests anxiously waited for music to dance to.

Kita couldn't help but gaze at the sight of it all, mouth hung open and blue eyes catching sparkling glimmers from the light above.

"On duty tonight, or do I actually get to spend time with my niece?" Urza asked.

"Sorry, but I've got a bomber to look out for." Tila answered.

"Seems like there's plenty of security here though," Ari noticed, eyeing the wall of officerss lining the outside of the stands.

"Yeah there was plenty at the arena too." Shiori countered through gritted teeth.

"I don't want to take any risks. The President is trying to rationalize his decision to keep the festival as planned by saying terrorist groups usually claim their first attack before staging a second."

"Which is just ridiculous. Statistically it happens that way more often than not, but we can't expect these people to be predictable!" Kita shouted.

"Don't worry. Let's just say we've got more than just my officers too," Tila comforted.

"Isn't it kind of strange that the President is so insistent on this?" Raavi said.

"A little…" Kita agreed. He lowered his head to hers and whispered, " _You don't think he's got anything to do with the bombing do you?"_

"I really hope not…" She murmured, but couldn't rule it out as a possibility as she thought back to his secret meeting.

"Hey, Chief Beifong has it covered right? If she's not scared, we shouldn't be either. Let's try to have some fun," Raavi chirped with a bright smile.

"Okay," she agreed, giving a fake smile that didn't seem to fool him. Kita's stomach was churning in that way she knew too well, an uncomfortable tightness that only came when something was very, very wrong. Raavi loosely held his arm to her back and gently lead her in the direction of grilled squid on a stick. She absentmindedly munched on a tentacle as they all walked along, the crowd growing immensely by the minute.

While Urza and Tila chatted at the back of the group, Hiro Sato was slowly meandering his way through and heading straight for them.

"Kitala, having fun?" He asked, eyeing her as she devoured the last bite of her squid.

"Oh, hi Master Hiro," She said with a polite flash of a smile.

"So we-Uh…" He cut himself off as the others caught up with them.

"Chief Sato," Tila greeted curtly.

"Hey T…" He sighed, head tilting just slightly as a warm grin spread across his lips, but it was fleeting.

"Don't call me that...I've uh...gotta do a perimeter search right about now. I'll catch up with you guys later," She said, looking at the floor and nodding to Jinora, Kita and Urza before slipping away.

"Okay I knew something was up with you two!" Kita shouted, stomping her feet excitedly.

"I don't know what you mean," He lied, followed by a wheezy chuckle.

"But y-"

"Please excuse me," He interrupted.

"Wait-"

"Nope!" He shouted, patting Kita on the top of her head and escaping. She huffed and turned around to face the rest of her companions. Raavi put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a confident grin.

"Alright, listen up men! This festival is a beautiful collaboration of culture and friendship and...and magical...togetherness! I am determined to have fun, and you!" He shouted, then abruptly turning Kita to face him, "I want to see you smile for real, not that phony thing you've been showing me all night!"

"Erm, oh...kay…?" She squeaked, scrunching her shoulders with a small grin.

"There it is," he said, awfully proud of himself.

"Uh, one problem with your little battle plan," Shiori started.

"What?!"

"Uh, you haven't noticed that Firelord Urza is gone, your parents bailed, and Ari and Giyan skipped off somewhere?"

"Are you kidding me!?"

"This is really so important you had to split off?" Giyan asked.

"I didn't ask you to come along, yet here you are," Ari smirked as he picked up another wooden ball, aiming at the board set several feet away with past avatars painted on it, holes cut out where their mouths are to serve as the goals. He took a shot, hitting Avatar Roku's left eye.

"Damn I can't get it! I really want that stuffed tiger bear, it would be so plush and perfect on my bed!"

"Here," Giyan said with an outstretched hand. Ari slipped the last ball into his hand and stood aside.

The band was in full swing and the circular tail end of the festival was crammed with all walks of life. Blue bloods dressed casually and letting loose, low end shop owners in their finest suits, and everyone in between.

Jinora rested her head against her husband's chest as they lazily swayed.

"This is familiar…" he sighed contently.

"Mm...let's hope this time our son doesn't get arrested…" She responded with the slightest laugh.

"Nah, I think that's all over...I'm proud of him."

"I always have been. He just lost his way for a little…"

"I wonder what brought him back?" Kai chuckled.

"Raava…" She murmured, taking a deep breath as he kissed her forehead.

"So...just the three of us…" Kita said, shuffling her feet as they walked along.

"Oh yeah, I'm having lots of fun. What am I enjoying more, the fear of impending doom or being the third wheel with you two?" Shiori mused with a roll of her golden eyes.

"What, third wheel, pft, what even...aha...you're just...hilarious...ehem," Kita rambled weakly.

"Right? What is she, like...insane...or something," Raavi agreed, clearing his throat.

"Uh...huh...so convincing. How about some dumplings?" Shiori asked.

"Not that again," Raavi sighed.

" _I'm hungry,"_ Shiori growled, shooting daggers at him. "Besides, I'd like Kita's opinion on something."

"I could go for some dumplings. They are one of my favorites," She agreed innocently.

"They are? You know, I have a great recip-"

"Yeah yeah, _let's go!_ " Shiori interrupted, hooking her arm around Kita's and dragging her away with Raavi earnestly attempting to keep up.

When they finally maneuvered their way back to the lobby of city Hall, Shiori rushed towards the stand, a smug grin on her face as she cockily tapped the man on the shoulder. When he turned around, it was someone entirely different.

"Where's the guy who was here before?!"

"I dunno, apparently he had an emergency so I had to fill in."

"Who was it?" Kita asked her friend.

"I don't know. He just gave me a bad feeling."

"Maybe you were picking up on whatever emergency he had. I'm so proud of you, tuning your intuition like that!"

"Hm…"

"Can we go now? That band was really kicking, we could get some dancing in, huh?" Raavi asked, expectedly gazing down at her.

"Sure but uh...I could still go for some dumplings," She beamed.

Shiori huffed and followed behind once Kita and Raavi were ready to trek to the end of the festival. The entire length of the celebration was now packed to full capacity and though it was difficult, the three made it to the end where they reunited with the rest of their comrades. Jinora embraced Raavi briefly and Kita pulled Ari close to her and whispered giggle-ridden secrets to him while Giyan gazed at them with narrow eyes as if trying to read their lips. Once their snickering was through, the two of them grabbed Shiori from either side and began swaying her arms, forcing her to dance despite her contradictory grimace. The music was wild and upbeat, almost drowned out by the buzz of the crowd but the beat from thunderous drums could be felt in the air. Jinora cupped Shiori's face in her hands and expressed a motherly concern, giving Raavi the opportunity to steal Kita away. They linked arms and skipped in circles, laughing merily and stumbling as they bumped into the surrounding festival goers. Soon they were all in one cluster again, the Firelord and Hiro making their way over as well. Raavi's hand brushed against Kita's and their eyes met, soft smiles taking place as they were shoved closer. They both opened their mouths to speak, but the band abruptly stopped and the twinkling lights above their heads flickered before going out completely.

Republic City was submerged in darkness, and it's quiet suspense was soon broken as the crack of gunshots sounded.


	9. Chapter 9

The city's lights blinked back on, yet no one had even a second to react before explosions blasted in succession, one right after the other lining the outside of the festival. The crowd crouched low and most people covered their heads from debris blown sky high. Once the smoke begin to clear only slightly, Kita peered at a line of black in the gaps between stands, surrounding the entire festival. As her eyes adjusted, she realized the barricade was actually a wall of soldiers dressed in all black, faces covered.

' _The same clothes as the bomber!'_

Shiori stood, coughing as she looked around. Her gaze stopped at one person in particular, the only soldier to have pulled down their mask.

" _Kana!"_ She growled, bolting through the crowd.

"Shiori wa-!" Kita was cut off as another grouping of bombs detonated deeper in the city. Panic swept across the festival and everyone began to shout and jostle one another trying to run back to city Hall. At that moment, the doors to the grand building were pushed closed by more black clad men.

"There, look up!" Raavi shouted, pointing skyward. Kita and the others followed his gaze to an airship lowering above them. A beam of light shot down, surveying the vast sea of faces until landing on one group in particular. Shielding their eyes from the intense light, Kita and Raavi gathered their friends and yelled for them to start moving. However before they could get anywhere, more soldiers had dropped from the airship, ropes still tethering them to it. The beam was still blinding them, and all Kita could think to do was airbend. She filtered a blast of air upward, but nothing happened. In seconds she was cuffed and arms clasped tightly around her waist. She felt herself being lifted off the ground, but strong hands latched onto her ankles.

"Raavi!"

"Kita I can't see anything but I'm trying to hang on!"

He gripped onto her with white knuckles, but another assailant captured him. Kita's captor was scaling up the ladder now, but Raavi still hung on just barely. More soldiers had now latched on to Giyan, Urza, Hiro, and Jinora. Two were attempting to fend off Shiori but were having major difficulty. She threw fire coated punches left and right, but in the end she, Ari and Raavi clutching one of Kita's black boots were all left behind as the airship made its getaway.

"Follow it! Don't take your eyes off of it!" Shiori screamed, shoving people out of their way as she ran in it's direction.

They came to the doors of city Hall and looked up to the roof where the airship was currently hovering. Approaching the soldiers guarding the entrance, the three fiercely stared them down and prepared to fight.

Each of the captured leaders were held to the walls of the airship with platinum chains, and Kita seemed to be the only one that was conscious. She couldn't find any identifying features, insignia's or even any soldiers.

' _Wouldn't they want to guard us?'_

"I'm sure you're confused," someone said as the door to the control room slid open.

Kita gasped, recognizing the voice. Wearing the same face coverage as his soldiers, he stepped into view. Before he could reach for the mask, Kita shouted, "Ren! That was your name right? The Earth bender."

He sighed and tugged the fabric under his chin.

"Oh I'm sorry, I ruined your big reveal, do you want to...I don't know, re enter? Make it more dramatic maybe?"

"No, no, it's fine,"

"Really if you want to make a bigger impact, I can just-"

"Stop talking."

"Okay yeah sure."

"Now-"

"But why am I awake and not the others?"

"I can change that if it would make you more comfortable."

"That was a very polite threat, I applaud you."

He cleared his throat and crossed his arms, glaring at her.

"Okay sorry. Wait why am I saying sorry, you just bombed the city and you're an awful person."

"I'm not, actually. If you let me explain I'm sure we can come to an understanding."

"Doubtful."

"As you can see, I have a sizeable following, the means to take over Republic City, and the most influential leaders are in my grasp."

"You haven't taken the city yet, there are still plenty of people down there who can stop you. Oh, and you don't have _all_ the leaders."

Just then, the door slid open again and President Yanwei was tossed inside, landing hard on the metal floor.

"You were saying?" Ren taunted.

Kita rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you alone at first without the disruption of the others. You are my prime target after all."

"Why?"

"You're the Avatar, and a pliable one. Avatar Korra was...difficult. Which was why, rather than convincing her, my Father swiftly eliminated her."

"What? You're the ones who killed her!? Why would you do that!"

"The past is unimportant."

"You're going to pay for everything you've done."

"Interesting, that fear driven blathering is gone now. You're angry, that's good."

She didn't respond, only gritted her teeth and stared into his cold eyes.

"Kitala, I want to work with you to create a better world. One where the superior race snuffs out the weak. It's simple evolution. People who lack our abilities are less advanced, and therefore are beneath us."

"You're wrong!"

"I'm not. As the master of all elements, you could be a God like figure, yet you and all those before you act as a servant to the people, rather than embracing your power. I want to give you the position you deserve."

"That's not what the Avatar is meant to be! We're the bridge between humans and spirits."

"Yes I've heard it a thousand times before, and it's all lies told to keep you suppressed."

"How could you actually think that! Your Father was delusional."

"He was wise and taught me everything I needed to know. He showed me the corruption of this world. If your predecessor hadn't fatally wounded him in their last encounter, he would have succeeded long ago. But, I am carrying out his plan, and I don't intend to let you or these pathetic wastes ruin it. You all will watch as I cleanse the world of non benders, and when I'm through, we'll all be rid of inferiority."

"It'll never work, non benders are born from benders, it's all a part of the world's balance, you can't disrupt that!"

"Right, like your friend. I've been watching, and you seem to have a fondness for him. It disgusts me to see the Avatar even dane to speak to someone like him."

"Don't you dare talk about him like that! He's better than you in every way, he doesn't need bending!"

"He won't be an issue for much longer. As to your earlier point, yes it's true non benders come from benders, however, these things can be anticipated thanks to modern technology."

"You're bluffing."

"No. Avatar Aang unfortunately carried a gene that lead to the smear of filth in his bloodline. Therefore his living descendants will be eradicated."

"I'll kill you first."

"Cute. I have no doubt that I'll change your mind. When I do, we can truly begin making the world a better place. Naturally, our marriage would serve as a unifying symbol and-"

"Wow, how original, you're going to force me to marry you? That act is overdone."

"It's not an act, Kitala."

"It really is, and I've got a few people on my side that won't let that happen."

"People that I'm sure will be dealt with momentarily."

"I wouldn't underestimate them."

"Hm," he smirked, "You're more resistant than I thought. At our first meeting, you seemed so meek and easily manipulated, I figured this would be the simple part."

"You thought wrong. I will _never_ help you."

"We'll see. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."

Raavi had pulled his knives from the holster under his jacket and taken down two of the guards while Shiori dealt a roundhouse kick to the head of another, and Ari took an octopus formation with all eight tentacles lashing out at the soldiers. Luckily, most of the other enemies were occupied with police officers, yet City Hall was the most heavily guarded. The three were beginning to feel overwhelmed when two metal ropes flew past and wrapped around two soldiers, yanking them backwards.

"I think you could use some help. We need to get inside that building _now_ ," said Chief Beifong.

"There's too many of them!" Ari shouted.

"I don't care! I'll take them all down myself if I have to!" Shiori snapped as she threw another punch.

"My friends, hold down the perimeter and refrain temporarily from violence," a low voice called out over the entire festival. At that moment, the soldiers halted and with them, the people of Republic City. No one dared to breath for fear of missing an explanation.

"People of Republic City...we are The Shizen, and many among you have joined our cause already. Those who possess the incredible ability to bend the elements are meant to inherit the Earth. Those who don't are beneath us. It is simple, it is natural selection...it is the natural order."

" _It is the natural order!_ " responded every soldier in perfect unison, and even some citizens scattered throughout the crowd.

"This is what Kana meant…" Shiori murmured to herself.

"Well this is great news for me," Raavi sighed.

"We welcome benders into our new order, but a word of caution to those who resist: The Shizen will not hesitate to take you down," Ren finished.

As Kita slumped against the metal wall, thinking of anything she could do to be less pathetic, she heard a groan. Giyan had come to, and upon realizing his circumstances, pulled hard against the chains that bound him and frantically looked around the chamber until his eyes locked onto Kita.

"What's going on?! Did they only take us?"

"Yes for now. His plan is insane, he wants to make the entire population of non benders subservient to benders while killing as many people as it takes to eliminate the gene that creates them."

"That can't be possible."

"We've seen a lot of these birdbrain theorists since the equalist movement, but none that have gotten this far…" Urza groaned as she stretched her aching back.

"He talked to you?" Hiro asked.

"Mhm. He...wants to make me some sort of God leading the world into a new future."

"Did you agree to his terms?" Eska asked sternly.

"Of course not, I would die before letting something like that happen."

"What does he want with us?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but it can't be good."

"Oh trust me, it isn't," came a sharp female voice as the door slid open once again. A tan bleached yellow blonde briskly approached them, and spit at Kita's feet.

"I wish you _all_ had the same fate, but we have special plans for the Avatar. I won't spoil the fun though, I'm just here to make sure you stay put until we relocate you," She snapped, hooking her foot around the leg of a stool and yanking it close before plopping down on it.

"Kana, right? I've heard a lot about you." Kita said.

"Shut it."

The festival was hushed after Ren's introduction concluded, the soldiers remaining eerily still as if the entire city was frozen in shock from what had just echoed throughout it. Tila backed away from the guards and scaled a wooden stand.

"Officers! Fall back!" She hollered.

"What?!" Shiori asked in disbelief.

Tila leapt back down to the ground and put a hand on Shiori's arm, staring into her golden eyes as if to tell her something.

"We want to join your cause," She said to the guards.

"Are you all benders?"

"Yes," she answered, Shiori and Ari glancing worriedly at Raavi.

"We will have to examine you thoroughly to test your loyalty, hands up." One of them ordered. They all obeyed, and four soldiers marched to each of them, putting their hands in platinum cuffs.

"Element?" They were each asked.

"Fire."

"Earth."

"Water."

"...Uh Air."

"You, keep everyone back while I take them inside." He told the other soldiers, who walked around them and formed a line to shield them as the doors to City Hall opened narrowly and they were taken inside.

" _Is it just me or was that too easy?"_ Ari whispered to Shiori as they walked a few steps behind the soldier.

"It was," Tila said, her brows knitted with concern as she kept her eyes fixed on the top of the stairwell they were about to climb.

"Where are you taking us?" Raavi asked.

"To the savior."

"Great," he said, eyes rolling.

There was a hard knock on the metal door to the chamber, and Kana abruptly stood.

"Time to move," She said, taking a few steps and pulling a lever that released the chains from the wall. She pushed on Hiro's back and he walked towards the door. When it opened, she shoved him out into the hands of other Shizen, then motioning for Eska to follow. When it came to be Urza's turn, she refused, keeping her ground as she intently stared at Kana.

"One of you does have a spine," She nearly chuckled, stomping towards the Firelord and drawing a stream from the pouch at her hip, swiftly whipping Urza's back with it.

"Leave her alone!" Kita shouted.

"I will if she cooperates."

Urza bit down on her lip to keep from crying out in pain. Kana smirked and stood back.

"Fine by me," She said, extending her arms in the Firelord's direction before snapping her wrists up. As she did, Urza straightened and Kana lifted her hands, raising her along with it.

"You're a bloodbender," Giyan said with wide eyes.

"That's why he wanted you to join him…" Kita realized. Kana suddenly dropped the Firelord and encroached on her, slamming Kita into the wall.

"That's not why! He wanted me to be his partner in all this, no one else could help him like I can!"

"Please, someone like you? He'll throw you away eventually," Urza spat as she stumbled to her feet. Kana roared as she bended her blood, nearly throwing her towards the door, which opened just in time for the soldiers to catch her.

"Anyone else want to make this difficult?!"

Kita just observed her. The way she moved, carried herself, the pure anger and pain constantly painted on her face. Given how easily she lashed out and the nature of her relationship with Ren…

' _He must have sought her out because of her abilities but...he chose her for a different reason. Ren is taking complete advantage of an unstable girl that doesn't know how to manage her own emotions…'_ She thought, softening her eyes as she saw Kana in a whole new light.

"Let's go," she ordered, clutching a fist full of Giyan's shirt and attempting to pull him, but he shrugged her off and walked of his own accord. Kita followed willingly as her mind raced.

"In this room here, sit and wait," the guard said before shutting Tila and the others into a smaller conference room.

"Okay let's think this through. I doubt they would act this way if just anyone wanted to join, I heard several yelling that they'd do as they say and the guards didn't do a thing." Tila analyzed.

"Cowards," Shiori muttered.

"Anyway, they only let us in. Why? They must know who we are."

"They have to, considering we were beating the crap out of them, I think they'd take us into custody before anything," Raavi agreed.

"Right. But instead we get an audience with the leader?"

"You are the Chief of Police, I think they would have kept an eye on you," Ari said.

"Then why bring you three?"

The door handle clicked.

"We're about to find out." Shiori said.

" _I really wish we had a plan or something,"_ Ari whined, wincing as he prepared to look upon the face of their so called savior.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm the worst at posting regularly and I'm so sorry, but I'm trying to actually get more of this fanfticion written and I'm super slacking. Thank you for your patience I won't disappoint you!

Ren stepped inside and clasped his hands behind his back, blankly staring between each of them.

"Hm, not bad," Ari shrugged, taking in his features.

"You were brought here deliberately, as-"

"Yeah you know who we are…" Shiori interrupted.

Ren closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"I now understand where the Avatar learned her manners."

Shiori grinned proudly.

"Yes, I know very well who you are, I've been tracking each of you. It was a fortunate coincidence that you decided to, unconvincingly, fake your way into The Shizen. It saved us the trouble of collecting you forcefully. We failed at capturing you along with the others, Chief Beifong, so thank you for being so cooperative."

"Uh, you're welcome?"

Shiori elbowed her.

"Ehem, I mean what exactly do you want with us? Everyone you've taken hostage is a bender except for President Yanwei, so what's your goal?"

"I hate to shed the blood of a bender, but sometimes you sacrifice a few for the good of the many. And I'm fully aware that the great grandson of Avatar Aang is a non bender. Truly a waste of excellent heritage," He said, dark eyes fixed on Raavi.

"I would have you executed now, but I think you could be of more use to me."

Ren took confident strides to Raavi, then stepping around him and taking his cuffs off. Without a second thought, Raavi spun with a clenched fist aimed and ready, but with a flick of his fingers, Ren sent a chunk of the stone wall flying to meet it, throwing Raavi onto his back. Placing a boot on his cheek, Ren shook his head and said, "As if you could even touch me. You are nothing but a lowly pawn."

"Get off of him!" Kita shouted as a Kana nudged her into the room. She ran towards them and swung out her right leg, a gust of wind throwing Ren only slightly off balance.

"I would expect nothing less of my future wife. However, you'll need to be less defiant in the future," he said matter of factly, tucking his tousled black hair back behind his ears.

"Your _what_?!" Raavi asked as he scrambled to his feet, standing in front of Kita with outstretched, protective arms.

Shiori was in a daze, eyes fixed on Kana as she walked towards her.

"I spoke to our savior about you, just stay quiet and you can join us."

" _Never_ ," She growled before opening her mouth wide and shooting fire straight into Kana's face. She screamed, ducking and kicking Shiori's legs out from under her.

"Kana! Detain them all before this gets further out of hand." Ren commanded.

"I don't think I-"

"Do it," he said calmly. Kana put Tila to sleep instantly before latching onto Shiori, who had never been more afraid than she was at that moment. All of her muscles were straining, spine arching, skull pounding, but the pain wasn't her concern.

 _I can't move, I can't bend, I...I have no control...what do I do, I'm defenseless, I can't...I can't…._

"You let me down...and I'll make you pay for it." Kana huffed.

"Shiori!" Kita called, taking a step towards her before Kana lifted her other hand, halting her.

"Ah! Shi...or...i!" She managed through gritted teeth. Kita closed her eyes and searched her soul, feeling the spirit energy flowing through her, and willed it to move. Bending the glowing blue streams with her mind, her foot slid forward. She kept at it, trying so hard that it hurt, but persisting, until the path of energy was so clear that when she envisioned breaking free, could see Kana struggling too much to hold her that she let Shiori go. Ari knelt by her side, blowing his hair out of his face as he checked to see if she was okay.

"Kana do it now," Ren ordered again, more stern this time.

The door to the conference room flew open with a blast of wind and Jinora and Kai rushed inside.

"Get away from my son, you greasy reprobate!"

"Mom!"

"Master…" Kita wheezed. Jinora blew Kana away, sending her flying. However, just in time for her to free everyone of their cuffs, ten soldiers ran in after them and suddenly the room was overtaken in a blur of elements, bright orange flames clashing against rock, and water attempting to forge through hurricane force winds. Kita's blue fire shot out at Ren and he dodged easily, the same blank expression seeming to never leave his sullen face.

"I'm going to stop you!" She declared.

"You're going to join me."

"Kita! We have to get out of here! They've already surrounded the heart of the city by ten blocks in each direction and are already sorting for non bending citizens! We have to run!" Kai shouted.

"We can't abandon the city!" Kita argued.

"If we stay we'll just be captured, then what good can we do?!" Jinora told her.

"Where are Giyan and the others?!" Ari asked.

"They were taken to separate rooms, we found you first!"

"We need to save them!" Ari insisted.

Shiori knocked a waterbending soldier out, giving Ari the opportunity to steal the water he carried. He looked at Kita, who was barely holding her own against Ren, yet could tell he was distracted.

"Raavi!"

He slammed an earthbenders head into the wooden table and looked to Ari, who then motioned to Ren. Raavi nodded and formed fists, protruding the knuckles of his index finger in preparation to chi block. He and Kita's eyes locked for a split second, but it was all she needed to understand. She turned their fight so that Ren's back was to Raavi, and used two streams to trap his arms, holding him just long enough for Raavi to jab him in four key pressure points.

"Savior!" Kana cried, running to him.

"Stop her! Get the Avatar at all costs!" He groaned as he sunk the the floor.

"Everybody run!" Jinora shouted. Raavi took Kita's hand and lead her out. She reached for Shiori, but her friend was still, golden eyes shining with a determination Kita recognized well.

"I won't leave you."

"Once I'm done here I'll find a way to the island. I'll steal an airship or something. You need to go," she said, placing her hand in Kita's momentarily before sending her off. Raavi had to nearly drag her out of the room, but soon Shiori stood alone, her two palms turned upright with flames flickering above them.

"I'll go get her!" Kana told her master.

"No. You failed me once today, I'll get her myself," he grumbled, sitting up.

"But your bending-"

"Will return shortly. Take care of this insolent girl."

"You're not going anywhere," Shiori said, shooting a flame at him, which Kana quickly doused.

"I'm your opponent," She said as Ren fled the room.

Ari and the others went from room to room, kicking the doors down in search for the remaining leaders. They could hear footsteps gaining on them, but kept going until finally Ari blasted open a door, knocking it off its hinges and they all heard, "That could've hit me," followed a small deep chuckled as Giyan stepped out. Ari smirked and joked, "Then I guess I missed."

Jinora then slashed his cuffs in two with an incredibly precise burst of air.

"Do you know where the others are?" Kai asked, adjusting Tila as her unconscious body slid from his shoulders.

"No I couldn't see."

"Then we keep looking, if-"

"Guys!" Raavi shouted, pointing at the end of the hall where a herd of soldiers came charging around the corner.

"We have no time, run!"

"We can't leave without everyone!" Kita argued. Raavi took hold of her arm and ran, the rest of the group following.

"Pepper and Kotya are hiding not far from here, they'll know to come meet us!" Kai told them, "If we get to them, we can escape!"

Shiori threw rapidfire punches, fire bursting from each one. Kana did her best to dodge them all, but was thrown off balance and stumbled backwards, shielding her face from the flame.

"I'll never forgive you for everything you've done!"

"If you stopped being idiotic, you'd understand why!"

"You and that bastard you call a savior are crazy and we'll take all of you down!"

Kana growled, and froze water over her fists, landing a punch in Shiori's gut and causing her to double over and catch her breath.

"He's not crazy! Ren is going to save us...like he saved me."

"Oh from what, your successful life as a pro bender that nearly made the world championships? I know we weren't on the same team for long, but you were going places."

"He saved me from ignorance. From complacency."

"You're being manipulated. I have to stop this."

"But you won't," she countered before darting at Shiori again, two water whips flowing from her hands. Kana latched one around her neck, trying to pull her opponent to her knees, but Shiori let out a fiery roar and evaporated it before swiping her leg under Kana's feet. She toppled over and hit the floor, then quickly rolling out of the way of Shiori's blasts before leaping back up. However, the firebender was faster and threw a punch to Kana's jaw before her feet could land on the ground. Disoriented, she put a hand to her cheek as it already began to swell.

"There they are!" Kai announced as they turned a corner and heard a bison's groan as Pepper and Kotya swooped down near them. Kita hitched her foot in her feline's saddle, the others climbing aboard the bison. As they prepared to take off, Kita felt something: a presence. She snapped her head to the right, and beyond rubble and smoke, stood Ren.

 _He'll just keep coming...if I don't stop him now._

Kita looked up to see Raavi's eyes already on her. He shook his head slowly, and pleaded, "Please. Please don't."

"I...I can't run...I'm sorry," She muttered, squeezing her eyes shut and yanking Kotya's reigns. Raavi stared after her with clenched fists as she soared towards danger.

Putting her forehead to Kotya's, Kita pet her ears then sent her away before facing the leader of The Shizen.

He looked almost amused, which was the most expression he had shown thus far. Kita glared firmly and stepped toward him.

"This stops now."

Ren didn't respond, his slight smirk only grew.

"If you would only listen to reason, I'm sure we could solve this diplomatically."

"Did the equalists try to come to a peaceful resolution? No."

"You can rise above all that! You're talking about causing the endangerment of an entire culture of people! Where's your humanity?!"

"I am doing what is right, and you will help me! Willingly...or not!" He yelled, stomping his foot to the ground and sending two slabs of rock to close in on her. She spiralled off the ground with a tunnel of air, letting them slam into each other and landing on top of the pieces.

"It doesn't have to come to this, don't you see?" Ren continued, "This would all go smoothly if you just obeyed."

"What kind of Avatar would I be?! What kind of example would I be to the world if I kneeled to someone like you!?" She screamed back, shooting one continuous blast of blue fire in his direction as she ran towards him. He had put up a wall to protect himself, dropping it once she was close and grabbing her fist. Kita spun out of his grip and reached for the water she could visualize in an exposed pipe of a crumbling building. Once it broke free, she brought the stream to her and spread her arms, taking a defensive stance with the water as her shield.

The walls in the conference room were charred black from Shiori's attacks, and the two stood in puddles, the floor having been mostly flooded. Both bender's chests were heaving as they began to tire, the two seeming matched in strength. Shiori weakly threw a fireball that Kana lazily stepped aside to dodge. Mustering her energy, Shiori raised her fists and fired blasts at her midsection and head in the hopes she couldn't block them both, but Kana doused them all, stepping back far enough that her back hit the wall. Shiori closed in, pivoting with an outstretched leg that swung into Kana's side. She slid down to her knees and Shiori prepared to strike the final blow, but paused. Kana looked up at her and grinned.

"That weakness. Even a moment of it gave me the opening I need," She said, blood trailing from the corner of her mouth as she spoke. Kana rested her palm on Shiori's stomach and dug her fingers in, using her blood bending to paralyze her. Shiori gasped for air as her muscles tightened, straining to move of her own will. Kana stood, still gripping her, and Shiori could feel her own blood swirling around inside her. Before she could react, Kana twisted her wrist sharply and a crack echoed throughout the room.

"I didn't sever your spine completely, just enough that you'll never walk...never bend...and will _never stop us_ …" She hissed, then letting Shiori crumple in a heap on the floor, before stepping over her with a chuckle and leaving.

Kita threw hit after hit, fire blasts, water, air, all at Ren with everything she had, but he either blocked with ease or sent quick flying rocks her way to knock her off balance. She darted right to him, the two of them exchanging jabs in close combat, fists swiping in a mess of all four elements as they blurred together. Her blue eyes met his, dead and black, and suddenly her master's voice filled her head. A recent lesson Jinora taught her about souls being tied to the physical being, about dark and light, and how Aang used it to defeat Ozai without taking his life. She caught both his ankles in her streams and held him still, then spinning around and kicking the back of his knees until Ren knelt. Before he could fight back, she faced him and pressed one thumb to his forehead, the other to his heart.

' _Am I doing this right?'_ She thought hesitantly. Yet, beams of orange light sprung from his eyes and mouth, blue from hers. She felt her light energy as she never had before, almost as if the spirit of peace herself was calling to her. But then, darkness crept its way in as his strength overwhelmed her. She refused to give up though, and blue began to spread from her fingertips.

"Savior!" Kana screamed in horror as she approached, barely able to stumble to him.

"Help! I'm too drained I can't! Take her out!" She ordered.

"But we're not aloud to harm-"

"Losing his bending would be worse than death, take the shot _now!_ "

Kita didn't have the awareness to sense the bolt of lightning before it came, the electricity enveloping both of them. Orange mixed with blue until she and Ren both were spotted with each and fell apart, and the light disappeared. Both still had their bending, but neither could move. They laid next to each other, eyes wide and pointed at the sky as each tried to piece together what had happened.

"Pick him up! We need to heal him! Take hold of the Avatar!" Kana shouted. But as soldiers reached for her, white wings furious flapped them away accompanied by unmistakeable hissing. Kotya lifted a paw with extended claws, swiping at them before tucking her nose under Kita's body and rolling her onto the saddle. She took off, and Kita was gaining slight awareness; enough to see, once they got in the air, that no hijacked ship had made it to air temple island, and that she heard Kana's voice.

"Shiori...Kotya, Shiori…" She murmured, loud enough for the feline to comprehend, and she halted. Kita pointed with a shaky hand to City Hall. Kotya dove through a hole that was blown through the ceiling and clawed through soldiers as Kita weakly directed her to the conference room. There laid Shiori, non responsive though her body was spasming. Managing to help Kotya get her onto the saddle, Kita wrapped her arms around her friend and they escaped.

Raavi was barricading a door when he looked into the night sky to see a familiar white speck and felt relief, only to realize airships were closely following them. He sped down the hall, skidding around a corner and out to the courtyard where he leapt onto Pepper. He flew to meet them and Kotya let the two slip off of her saddle and onto the bison. Raavi let Kita's head rest in his lap, yet his concern was for Shiori, who's consciousness was barely holding on. They landed back on the island, where Jinora and Kai were waiting with open arms.

"We need to heal them, immediately," Jinora said as she examined them.

"I know, but we don't have time," He said, motioning the encroaching ships.

"We'll go to the Western temple, Ikki will help us. Ren won't be able to keep up."

"I don't think they'll leave the city…" Kita murmured.

"How do you know?" Giyan asked.

"I'm...not sure...I just do. He's got other plans."

"Not much to go on but we have to go with it," Kai said.

"Did you see Hiro or the others? When you went back?" Tila asked desperately.

"No...I'm sorry."

"I can't just leave the city like this! I was supposed to protect them, my officers they're all...I don't even know what's happened to them."

Kita put her hand over hers, "I know how you feel...I've let Republic City down…" She said as tears streamed down her cheeks, "But we can't stay. Like Master Jinora said...we can't help anyone if we're taken."

"All the bison are gone from the island, the other students and acolytes will be on their way to other temples," Jinora said in an attempt to offer good news.

Tila closed her eyes and nodded slowly, picking up two of the sacks Kai and Ari packed and lifting them onto the saddle. Once everyone boarded, Pepper and Kotya took off. Jinora looked back at the island with hands tightly clasped over her heavy heart as the airships landed, and soldiers in black overtook her family's home.

"Dad...Grandpa Aang...I've failed you..."


	11. Soul Chapter 1

Welcome to Book Two everyone! Thank you so much for reading this far I appreciate any feedback and support you can give!

I don't own Avatar or any characters that aren't mine.

 **Book Two: Soul**

Shiori didn't open her eyes even though she had woken up long ago. There was a damp spot on her back where her deep red vest annoyingly clung to her skin where she assumed Kita had been healing her. Of course wet fabric was the very least of her worries.

 _I don't want to face anyone...I really am weak…_

She felt the frigid air blowing and biting at her skin and the rough material of a bison saddle under her, then soft fingertips brushing through her bangs. Daring to crack open her right eye, she peeked at whoever was touching her. Kita was peering down at her with tears welled in her eyes and a quivering lower lip.

"Stop worrying so much…" She mumbled.

"Shiori! How are you feeling?!"

"Give her some room to breathe," Ari snapped.

"Sorry," Kita laughed, scooting back slightly, but still anxiously staring.

"Can...can you feel your legs?"

Shiori sat up with Kita's help and tried to move her feet.

"Something is tingling in my right foot but...I can't move either of them," She said, barely above a whisper.

"I tried everything I know, maybe there's special water I can use, we can ask around and, and...and I don't know but we're going to do everything we can, I promise I won't give up!" Kita rambled through sobs.

"I'm going back to sleep…"

However, Shiori later regretted doing so after her nightmare ridden nap. Flashes of Kana's maniacal grin, the snap of her wrist, the feeling of being controlled again so real that tears streamed down her cheeks. Kita kept trying to wake her, but was held back by Ari and Raavi every time.

"You're still not in great shape either, you know," Kai scolded.

"I'm just tired, I'm not used to fights like that. I'll be at full strength in no time, it's Shiori we need to worry about."

"It's just so….weird to see her like that…" Ari said.

"Ssh! I don't want her to hear us saying anything that'll upset her."

"Being an overbearing Mom isn't going to help her either," Ari shot back.

Kita slumped over and tucked her head in between her knees.

"We're just upsetting everyone now," Raavi sighed, earning a hard nudge from his mother.

"We're coming up on the temple!" Kai announced, and everyone peered over the side of the bison.

" _He must be getting older than I thought, I don't see a temple anywhere,"_ Ari whispered to Giyan, who just shrugged.

"The Western Air Temple is underneath this cliff, it's an architectural masterpiece," Kita told them. The entire descent into the temple, she kept informing everyone of little facts and tidbits, but Ari had long zoned out by the time they landed.

Before Jinora's feet even touched the ground, she was attacked by her younger sister with a suffocating hug.

"Jinora I'm so glad you're alright we were all so worried, I just can't believe what happened, the world is going nuts, how did you even make it out of there, who all is-"

"Okay, I'm very grateful that you're taking us in and everything, but we've had a _really_ long day and I need a bath desperately, so can you just point me in that direction please?" Ari interrupted.

"Hey, I get you're tired, we're all tired, but how about you show some respect to our family?" Raavi told him.

"My little Raavi poo, no need to get all serious. Under the circumstances I'll allow that sass just this once….SINA, SEN, FRONT AND CENTER!" She hollered.

Seconds later, two airbenders in wingsuits came swooping down, nearly crashing into Ari, but Giyan tugged him out of their way in time. When they skidded to a stop, the two girls folded the flaps of their jumpsuits in and clipped them.

"These are my youngest, S-"

"We can introduce ourselves, but thanks Mom," one said, stepping forward and brushing her waist length brown hair from her shoulder.

"I'm Sina, eldest twin by three minutes and forty two seconds, and this is Sen."

Sen just waved, her other hand absentmindedly rustling her short, spiked hair.

"At least we can tell you two apart," Kita said with a giggle.

"Girls, can you show everyone their rooms while I catch up with my sister?" Ikki asked. They shrugged and turned to walk away, motioning for everyone to follow. Two other airbenders had brought a stretcher to carry Shiori, and followed close behind with her.

"Do we have any wheelchairs here?" Sina asked her twin.

"I think there's one in storage, it's some kind of antique."

"Should we let anyone use it then?"

"Well yeah Sina, she can't walk otherwise, duh."

"So girls!" Kita started, trying to change the subject, "You're, what...twelve? That's gotta be...fun?"

"Sure," they responded in unison.

"I haven't seen you guys in a while," Raavi said, smiling at them.

"Yeah since you decided to...what did Mom say?"

"Throw a whiny fit and run away," Sen answered.

Raavi grimaced and sighed, figuring maybe no one should talk at all.

The twins bumped elbows and flashed each other triumphant grins just as they rounded the corner to a hall of dormitories.

"Doesn't really matter which ones you take but it's two to a room because of how many of you evacuated here." Sen explained.

"Oh wait, mom said the Chief has a better room that's closer to Auntie Jinora's," Sina remembered.

Tila just nodded.

"So, uh two to a room huh?" Raavi asked, rustling his hair and glancing at Kita. However, unlike the usual routine in which the two would nervously giggle at any sign of a romantic instance, Kita's mind was elsewhere and her face had fallen.

"Are you o-"

"Well if we absolutely must, Kita, shall we?" Ari said as he hooked his arm around hers and snatched her away before Raavi could get out his question. He and Giyan both sighed simultaneously as they were left outside of the door Ari had just closed in their faces.

"This really isn't your day, huh?" Sina said, containing a chuckle as she patted her cousin on the shoulder.

"We're gonna go test our suits some more, Chief Beifong just follow us, catch you later," Sen told them before she and her sister bolted back down the hall, Tila hustling to catch up. Kita watched after her with concern, but decided she shouldn't pry right now.

"Should we go check on Shiori? Would that make you feel better?" Ari asked, tapping Kita's chin.

"As much as I want to be there next to her, I don't think that's what she wants...I know she'll tell me when."

"Then what can I do to cheer you up?"

"Nothing."

"Kita…"

"Ari please...I need some air," She said quietly before briskly leaving their shared room. She never knew why, but Kita loved getting lost. Being somewhere unfamiliar and expansive, having to learn her way through, so overwhelmed with new discoveries that it took her breath away; it was a sensation she couldn't rationalize, but one that was always close to her heart. The Western Air Temple was a perfect blank canvas for her to map. Kita navigated her way through the corridors, mentally logging shortcuts and detours alike. However, despite trying her hardest to feel lost, she didn't. Her mind wouldn't wander, rather it stayed fixated on Republic City.

One hall would lead her out to the main level terrace...then the screams of the citizens as a searchlight scanned them, the bombs, the people she left behind, Shiori. Ren. Flat, dark eyes penetrating her. Then when they touched. Like ice was being poured into her body through her fingertips. She'd never felt so cold, not even on her darkest nights in Ba Sing Se. Kita stopped in her tracks as the hair on her skin rose.

 _What is this feeling…?_

"Kita?"

She spun around to face Raavi, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?"

"I...nothing. I'm fine. I was just...taking a walk."

"I can join you-"

"No, but thank you."

"I don't think you should be alone right now."

 _He's right. No, he's wrong, I want to be alone. But I want him to...no, yes, what am I even thinking?!_

"I-I need to go."

"But, Kita-"

"Raavi leave me alone!" She snapped, instantly regretful. Surprise flashed across his face, then she saw the hurt set in.

"I…" She began, but couldn't say anything more. Kita put her hands over her eyes and turned abruptly to run from him. She darted around the corner and eventually made it to the terrace where she snatched a glider leaning against the wall and leapt off the edge, whipping it open and hanging on. Soaring around the outside of the temple, she swooped up and into the grass above it. She landed hard and rolled over the glider, hearing the frame snap in two. Kita sat up, her hair having fallen out of it's buns from the crash landing, and buried her face in her hands. Tears poured out of her and she wailed at the top of her lungs, voice carrying on the breeze and echoing throughout the field surrounding her. Her throat burned from the screaming, but she couldn't hold herself back, and stayed that way for what felt like a lifetime. She was just about out of breath and gasping for air when a pair or strong arms clasped around her. Kita inhaled the faint, musty scent of incense.

"Raavi I-"

"You don't have to say anything," he cooed, tightening his grip and nuzzling his nose in her hair. She continued to sob into his chest and clutched onto his sleek jacket with white knuckles. His hand rubbed circles on her back as he made an effort to comfort her further. After another minute or so, she pulled away from him and breathed deep. Her face was a blotchy red, cheeks puffy with bloodshot blue eyes. Kita sniffled as tears continued slipping down her cheeks.

"What if Shiori...what if she never walks again because of me…?"

"That wasn't your fault."

"It is, it's all because of me, when I met him I knew there was something dark, something awful, but I doubted myself."

"How could you have known what he was planning?"

"Aang would've known, Korra and Kyoshi would have put a stop to it before it went this far. Republic City has been taken over because I wasn't strong enough to stop him! And I...I yelled at you back there and I'm so sorry."

"You don't know they would've done any better, how many stories have we heard about Korra's mistakes, it took her years to even get where you are now."

"That's not true, it's not at all, I'm a coward," She said, her voice cracking as she buried her face in her hands.

"No, no you're not!"

"Yes I am...I'm so scared of fighting.."

"That's not what makes you brave. You believe in people, you have compassion, you're smart and caring, and you always do the right thing. That's courage. Kita, we're going to fix this."

"We _have_ to. I have to."

"Not alone, you have all of us," he said with that crooked smirk, holding out a hand. She took it and offered a small smile, shuffling to her knees and hooking her free arm around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you," She murmured. He nearly shivered feeling her breath on his neck, then cleared his throat and backed away, "By the way, don't think you're gonna be the one getting all the credit, after we help you save the world I expect a medal ceremony, a statue, probably an entire day dedicated to just me, I'm sure Ari and Shiori would have their own days, but mine has to be better."

"A medal for what exactly?"

"I dunno, saver of humanity, number one badass, comic relief, take your pick."

"Well, I would say...best hair."

"Oh really? I mean it is soft as a baby's bottom,"

"I thought that only related to skin, not hair."

"Technicality."

"I think Ari would be offended if I gave you that though."

"You're right, I guess you'll have to give me the medal for cutest Team Avatar member right?" He baited.

"Uh, well I, um," She rambled, twiddling her fingers again.

"Oh, I almost forgot, you can check on Shiori now," He interrupted, figuring he'd save her from that question despite how hilarious it was to see her struggle so.

"Really? You think she wants to see me?!" She shouted, leaping to her feet and reaching for her glider, but paused once she remembered her clumsy tumble into the grass.

"We'll have to take the long way down, same way I got up here."

"So much walking," She whined.

"You benders can be so lazy," he teased. She snorted and they walked towards the cliffside together, where a path was carved into the mountainside.

Shiori swatted the nomads hand away, refusing the beige porridge she claimed smelled like a bison's vomit, a substance she regretted being familiar with.

"Let me," someone said, motioning for the other to leave and sitting on the stool at Shiori's bedside.

"I'm not eating that crap," she said sternly, eyes still fixed defiantly on the ceiling.

"That's okay, maybe I can get you some rice. I guess they say your stomach is sensitive right now and shouldn't have anything too heavy right now in case you throw up and can't roll over on your own, causing you to choke to death, but if you're willing to risk it…"

Shiori snapped her head to the right to get a look at this 'smartass', and saw a blonde young man sweetly grinning at her despite his grim words.

"So? Porridge or…?" He offered, swirling the mush with a wooden spoon before scooping some up and raising it towards her.

"Open wide," he said, still grinning to the point where Shiori officially labeled him a weirdo. Glaring harshly at him, she parted her lips just enough for him to slip the spoon inside.

"Shove the whole thing down my throat why dontcha…" She grumbled after swallowing. He just chuckled.

"I hear you've been through a lot."

"Mmf…"

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it...Uh anyway, I'm Soma, Ikki's son."

"So you're related to those brats, huh?"

"My sisters? Sure, they're a little mischievous," he laughed. Shiori glanced over him discreetly: a shaggy golden blonde mess falling in his eyes, but she could see his arrow peeking out between the strands, light almost translucent taupe eyes and the same cat like smirk that Ikki seemed to have passed down to all her children.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked, concerned at her vacant stare.

"No…" She admitted.

"What can I get you?"

"My legs would be nice."

"I wish I could, but I do at least have something for you. Once you're stable enough for it, at least. Since you're the Avatar's right hand man, I think you'll appreciate it. During the war, Avatar Aang and a lot of others came here after the eclipse. They sought sanctuary here just like you. According to my grandfather, this is where he and Zuko first trained together. Anyway, one of them left a damaged wheelchair and it's being repaired for you. It's really outdated, but there's a snack compartment."

"Yippee." She drawled.

"I think it'll help, really."

"Yeah maybe. Thanks. You air nomad guys really are as nice as everyone says."

"Nah, just me," he joked, then holding another spoonful of porridge to her mouth.

"I take it back," she said, wincing as she let the lukewarm goop slide over her tongue.

 _Knock knock_

"Yes?" Ari trilled.

"Can I come in?"

"I know you just can't stay away," he laughed.

Giyan had to budge the door open before entering to see Ari laid on his stomach, head in his heads as he looked down at a magazine with his feet swinging lazily back and forth.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to say goodbye."

"What?!" Ari squeaked.

"I can't abandon my people at a time like this."

"Are you serious? If you waltz back into Ba Sing Se right now you'll just get captured again. Ren said himself there's Shizen all over the world, a mob could be waiting for you."

"My council-"

"Your _council_ will be fine until this situation is under control."

"I need to help control it."

"I'm only going to say this once," he began, standing and cocking a hip to the side, "For you and Kita and your idiotic feelings of responsibility to the world, _you can't help anyone if you're dead!_ "

Giyan sighed and looked at the floor.

"You know I'm right."

"What do I do?"

"Nothing. Giyan, you're a stubborn earth bender if I ever saw one, but you have to do nothing right now. We're here to lick our wounds. Shiori is...I never even knew she could look so helpless...and we don't even know what happened to Kita, but she's not herself right now either. I can't watch you fall apart too, you're the sanest one here."

"I need a plan."

"I know you think you do. We'll have one soon, but not today. Let's get some food."

Giyan nodded and let Ari leave first, following him out.

"I hear they don't eat noodles here. Not one noodle in this whole place."

"That's unacceptable."

"Isn't it?" Ari agreed with melodic laughter and Giyan cracked the slightest smile.


End file.
